Frequency Rate Zero
by RealEvilNewton232
Summary: In a futuristic city of Silverback City not too far from West Virginia, swamped-with-work Nick Forrest soon evolves from a rag-tag detective to become the chief of an elite police force called Special Ops to stop the wrath of Scott DJ, an innocent businessman trapped within the loss of his family, leading him to insanity.
1. Author's Note

(NOTE: This story has songs to go with the story. Here's the list:)

Trauma - NF - Chapter 1, opening scene

Finale - Shadow the Hedgehog (Extended) - Chapter 1, ending scene

Main Menu - Shadow the Hedgehog (Radio Music) - Chapter 2, First animatronic scene

Infinite's Beginning - Sonic Forces (Extended) - Chapter 2, Nick calling Scott "weak" scene

Can You Feel the Sunshine? - Sonic R (Concert Music) - Chapter 3, Band performing at park scene

Feel Invincible - Skillet - Chapter 3, ending scene

Country Roads (Take Me Home) - Fallout 76 Soundtrack - Chapter 4, opening scene

Main Menu - Apex Legends - Chapter 4, Scott's fake lie scene

Episode Shadow - Sonic Forces (Extended Ver.) - Chapter 4, Longfellow scene

Waking Up - Julien-K (Shadow the Hedgehog) - Chapter 4, Factory infiltration scene

Infinite - Tyler Smyth and Andy Bane from Dangerkids - Chapter 4, Beginning of war scene

In the End - Linkin Park - Chapter 4, Hellbound Gunners HQ fight scene

Parting Ways - Sonic Forces - Chapter 4, Scout's last goodbye scene

The Light of Hope - Sonic Forces - Epilogue


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Wednesday, October 22, 2031, 11:43 PM

Location: Silverback City Police Station

Here we go again. Worst place in the world: the Silverback City Police Station. It may not seem bad, but I'm one of the many people that know its backstory and what it got itself involved in. When I was a kid, I used to love coming here since I actually wanted to grow up and join the law enforcement. This came from all the great action and protection the police put into this city. Or at least used to. One day, I was in a tour group and got to see something glamorous and eye-catching as it was created to "take protection and power to the next level." They were known as X-07 Power Armor suits. When they first came, it was something people had never seen. Not only where they animal suits just to make it kid-friendly for a reason, of course, but it was anthropomorphic so the user could comfortably interact with the suit.

Everyone began to love the suits, and saw them as heroes like we've never seen them. Until the mayor decided to take it a step further, but little did he realize it was a fatal mistake. A few months back, the X-07 armor began to wear and break as crime rates began to go up by 35% every week. This began many riots to where some even tried to break in and destroy the suits for good. So, Mayor Valentine made an agreement to upgrade the suits. What once turned into a great idea took an unexpected dark turn. It wasn't because of the pretty early reveal date that the new armor was supposed to come in, which was yesterday when they announced the upgrade back in September, crime rates hit an all-time high of 76%, the highest it's ever been since the X-07 suits went unuseable. Rumor has it confirmed that the Silverback City Technical Institute was clearly rushed to complete the new prototypes. It's code name, X-076.

You could just call it laziness, but people obviously don't have time to strike something fancy in their minds when a major city's existence is at stake. Anyway, the Technical Institute were under a lot of pressure to finish before the short deadline. And to be honest, they acted normal...during their first hours. One of the suits everyone liked was this one called Ray the Raccoon, an anthropomorphic raccoon painted with a blend of dark grey and light blue. He had sharp teeth and claws, which kind of terrified the kids only a little, but they'll get used to it. But this upgrade was something else. Instead of having a required user like before, the thing can control itself on its own. It's pretty interesting on how something rushed would turn into something like this. But it wasn't all fun.

Ray was brought along to assist an elite squad to hunt down a criminal gang that's been the highest threat to Silverback City, and I got a little theory that their leader is on the FBI's Most Wanted List.

But something weird was picked up by the radar during the mission. We heard loud screeches which sounded like it could've come from Ray, despite the fact it was cut by radio static over and over again. The only news we heard is the the other five in the squad never made it out of Aurora Creek, the location of where the criminal gang was at. The only one that returned kept repeating the phrase, "He created a monster," over and over again. A psychological doctor claims that he's calling out Mayor Valentine over the severe sight. We only got two other suits, a large lupine wolf, along with this female aviar grey owl. They may seem friendly, but we've locked them up in a backroom where hopefully they do not come out. But things have severely changed. It's the year 2031, and it's abandonment at its worst.

The streets are chaotic, whether it be car accidents or even fights over economic reasons. Now the only question people even have in mind is, "What kind of coward would let a magnificent city fall into the hands of something chaotic and coldblooded?" This would also be known as the time Silverback City, and nearly my life, were lost to an evil scheme. It may be hard to take, but the trauma always brings tragic consequences..

12:07 AM

Silverback City Police Station

The office seemed somewhat unnatural. It didn't feel like there was any ambience filling up the room and the only thing natural was the quiet ceiling fan that was slowly running along with the ventilation which is starting to feel pretty rusty. Good thing I decided that it's time to clock out for the night. Just as I was about to get up and leave, a ring began to emerge from the answering machine. "I know you're stuck there in the police station, but just listen to me, ok?" Whoever on the phone had announced that. "Who are you and how do you know where I am?" I replied. Now something tells me I can smell a rat. "Look, pal. You don't have much time. The X-076 suits have lost control and now they're on the loose in the building. Now, there should be a tablet and flashlight on your desk right where you are. But remember to be prepared before the blackout ensues.

"He-" Just as he finished talking about the blackout, the radio cut to endless static as the lights had gone dark. The fan and ventilation finally came to a dead stop as the place fell to silence. "Great. Now the power room should be on CAM A7. Anything else I could possibly order pizza on this thing. And the flashlight, heh, maybe a joystick or lightsaber." I joked a bit to myself. But now was not the time to play games. I had something to do, which was to find out who this mysterious figure is and what is his purpose with the X-076 suits. As I strolled through the halls, it was a complete mess: papers scattered across the floor, overturned desks with their own rolling chairs pushed away and prison bar doors ripped right from its hinges. I didn't really think some police station would have those kind of doors for something more than just imprisoning anybody.

I tripped on something that felt like cold metal, and as I turned around to look and see what had done so, I wish I hadn't as my heart began what felt like skipping multiple beats every second. The metal was mixed with dark grey and light blue and was just sitting there like an idle doll. As I examined it, it wasn't just anything there. The raccoon, Ray, was idle there, and I had just fallen into his tracks. He didn't seem to be activated at the moment, as I saw a piece of paper next to him, more like a note. The note had an order of numbers, 4-2-8-5, sprawled across with black ink. My only concern was Ray's appearance. It looked like rust was forming out of his bottom jaw and down his chest. His eyes would glow with a bright, evil red every few seconds. But to be honest right now, Ray should probably lose some weight for a change due to his size.

I heard a story about when that squad I mentioned took Ray and he got stuck through the doorway when he was halfway through and took him five minutes just to get through a door. And somehow, the paint doesn't have not a single scratch. I wonder what they made him out of due to his size, titanium? Anyway, back to what I was doing. I found the control room, but in a weird condition. The door was unlocked and wide open instead of being locked with the keypad controlling it like how it's supposed to stay during late hours unless absolutely necessary. I walked in between metal shelves with multiple cardboard boxes, old and worn, filled with random documents. On the right of the room, there was a control panel which appeared to be the radar. There was the radio station for all units out there, so maybe I could use it to call out for help. I then found the circuit breakers, which appeared to look untouched although the cover for it was open. I flipped the switches, as lights kicked in rather blindly as the ventilation began up and running. Something then told me something was wrong. A noise that sounded rather unusual was following me so I turned around to go back to the office when I was met with a deafening screech. What appeared as red eyes with a large figure out of metal had followed me. It was Ray, and it was too late to escape from the beginning of the end…

12:23 AM

Silverback Police Station

I woke up in a flash whilst fighting like a tiger just to wake up from the awful image that had been filling my head. "Ugh, what an awful dream! It's now past midnight. I gotta leave this place." I apparently was having a nightmare. Good thing that is so, because if it was a visual reality the story would've taken a whole darker turn. The phone began ringing, but this time (hopefully) it was in reality instead of the illusion. "N-night..call? Better be something good."

I asked myself as I answered to whoever was on the phone. "I think it's time that you and I play a little game before you leave, friend." The voice this time sounded pretty deep, but not like if it was a cockroach being crunched under a shoe. This voice was the evil kind you'd expect to hear from the villain in every story. "It's been only two years since you've taken everything away from me. And now, you'll face the inevitable. For so long, I've waited to strike my exact revenge. And here I am, ready to write the chapter of the end of you.." The mysterious voice had gone on when the power had gone out, again. "What the-?! What is this? Is this some kind of Déjà vu?"

I asked not only in fear but in confusion. That means that I'm just repeating the same thing over and over since all cycles have no start or end. So there I was, going back to the power room, but this time Ray was still there idle like a doll just like how he was in my illusion except he was good as new. No rust, no scratches or flashing red eyes. Just Ray, being more of the same. The paper was still there, except there was a new code which read, 1-5-5-7. Just as I found the entrance to the power room which was locked, I suddenly witnessed a hallucination, which appeared to be Ray just like how he was before I woke up. I entered the code and hoped for the best. "Just hope that ugly furball doesn't come back." I turned on the power, but this time I had a wrench in my hand so I could give myself a bit of time to break for it. I slowly turned around and made a sharp turn as I launched the wrench and then...let's say I didn't know what I was aiming at. After I thought I hit Ray just to reset him to a neutral state, I was shocked to see that the radio station was emitting sparks.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed. Instead of beating a big, fat raccoon, I blew my opportunity of advantage. Now the radio station was damaged and unusable and with no radio, no help. With no help, you pretty much know the rest. I heard another phone ringing at a desk in front of jail bars. This time Ray was no longer blocking the door he was sitting in front of. I picked up the phone and realized the same guy was calling. "Hello, dearest friend. Marvelous night, isn't it? What do you think of my new toy? Like it? Like it?! It loves, looooves to play!" The mysterious figure had said this. "Hey, what do you think you're doing with Ray, 'friend?' He-" I looked up while replying to whoever was calling to see a red flashing light appear. It was Ray, who had been staring at me through the prison bars behind the desk and now knew where I was.

With a quick flash with my flashlight, Ray was already on his way, making a left through the dark hallway. I only had a few seconds before the terrible beast had come for dinner. I found myself in the locker room. Thinking there's no way out and that I'll have to repeat the same ending, the door that Ray was once blocking flew open rather harshly, possible making a large dent of his footprint in the grey metal door. I pulled the locks on many lockers in the locker room when I opened one up and hid there like it was a dangerous game of hide and seek in where if you got caught, you're finished. The locker closed with the loudest click just enough to attract that ugly piece of scrap metal.

Loud metal that was clashing against each other came closer as Ray entered the locker room, walking his way down to the showers. "Knew he loved showers." I joked quietly. I slowly exited the locker as I peeked in the shower to see Ray standing inside one of them, possibly searching for me. I found a blue key card on the bench on the right end of the room. I snatched it and before you knew it, I locked the door behind me and saw Ray's reaction. It was pretty hilarious for a few minutes. He began trying his very hardest to unlock it, but due to his large hands, it was useless. Then I realized that there was another entrance to the locker room at the right end. Uh, oh!

This time, he began kicking it until it finally broke and fell off its hinges. Whilst he was doing that, I managed to find the door where the key card belonged. I then found the secondary set of circuit breakers and flipped them on to where full power was restored. This panel was used to activate the radio radars, but due to a poor choice, it's useless. Unless there's a few radio packs around here. I looked on the surveillance system and switched to CAM A7, the power room. This time what appeared to look like Ray was something else. It was much brighter this time so I could see what was there. I was shocked to see a grey large lupine wolf scrolling across the place as he jumped into the ventilation air ducts. "Are you actually kidding me right now?! Not this one."

I complained. The last thing I wanted was not just Ray, but this guy crawling through the vents just to drop in like Spider-Man! But now there was not enough time to react as I heard Ray and the wolf incoming from the vents. Ray was the first to come in, and the wolf dropped in on a random desk, forcefully destroying the thing to pieces. Now I know what he'll be doing for a while. I saw something written on the wolf's back that read, "M-E-P-H-I-L-E-S." This could've been his name. Ray and Mephiles stopped with each other. "Anything?" Mephiles asked in a deep robotic voice. It sounded familiar to the anonymous guy on the phone's voice but was in a robot form. "Nope, nothing yet. Stupid human locked me in the showers. But he couldn't hide for long. Scared the life out of him at one point, though." Ray replied back. So, not only could the X-076 robots move on their own, but they can also talk. This upgrade could've been better if there was extra development time.

"Excellent. Now, call out Tikal and the bear. We mustn't give up until we exact our revenge." Mephiles replied. "Yes, master." They both left the room as I got up and realized the surveillance system tablet was dead. Luckily, I found the office of my good old friend, Ben. I didn't have any keys so I decided to pick the lock open. It was a piece of cake. As I locked the door, I could feel the air hit my skin. It was a very nice feeling to have since after staying under a desk while listening to those walking scrap metal piles talk. But I was in confusion as they mentioned another: the bear. Who was this kind of character, and what does HE have to do with what's going on? While I charged the tablet and decided to relax for a little, I found a note in one of the drawers of the desk. It was from September, and it read:

_The company has equipped animatronics with new options, mobility and, most importantly, an ability to protect citizens from criminals. All animatronics are connected to the police database, and have sensors and scanners that allow them to determine the height and facial structure in humans. "This is a new level of security! With this technology, we will be able to not only defend our institutions but also keep Silverback City safe once again. Animatronics can stop violence." -CEO of Silverback City Technical Institute _

_The Company does not know how it will affect employment because day shift guard jobs are simply no longer relevant. Scott DJ the original author of the idea of animatronic mobility, was the one who created the first moving animatronics in June 2028. But after crime rates had gone up due to the animatronics going unuseable leading to riots, he_ _refused to cooperate with the police and the Company (which made the animatronic)._

"Scott...June 2028...moving animatronics?" I was very confused still. The bear was never mentioned at all. Then I found another note, but this time it was a picture. The picture showed what I was very confused about, which was that one figure. The bear was colored metallic grey and was shaped like a big panda. The ears appeared to be peculiar as a waffle-like shape was exposed in the inside of his round ears.

On his right arm appears to look like a little girl, but the image wasn't clear enough for an exact look. Then, I heard of someone else named Tikal. Tikal was the grey female aviar owl, who was made to attract a younger audience and fanbase. I could tell that kids loved these robots as drawings of the once friendly "heroes" were scrawled across the wall on a pinboard, with most saying, "YOU'RE MY HERO!" A beeping noise that was only a second long came from the charging station where the tablet was, meaning it was ready to use. Another phone call came in at the answering machine on the desk.

"What are you?! Why are you doing this? Just let me go and I'll give you what you want, ok! I'm not your 'friend' anymore!" I answered in a rather harsh way. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Go to the Archive on CAM B5. Don't worry, the animatronics won't bother you for a bit." The guy replied. "But why do you-" He hung up the phone just as I was asking him something. On the way there, I found Ray and Mephiles, both standing idle instead of laying down on the floor. Their red eyes flickered but it appeared that their owner would control shock them into a neutral state. As I was just around the archive, I found another note. This time the radio near it came on. "Looks like you've stepped inside to see my new toy, huh? It really loves to play games just like the others. Turn around. SURPRISE!" Just as I turned around, Tikal was standing at the door with a dead-eye look at me with red eyes with what appears to be glow sights. The grey aviar owl had stopped me dead in my tracks, and now it was time to face the inevitable..

1:04 AM

Silverback City Police Station

As Tikal stared at me, she wouldn't let me out of her sight. I turned to the left and the right, as she followed. I picked up the battery pack and stuffed it in my bag that I've been carrying with me, with a wrench in inventory. I grabbed the wrench and launched it at Tikal to mess up her vision, but the unthinkable happened. She grabbed the wrench mid-air in between two of her fingers at the very last second. The only damage it hardly did was just scratch the paint only a bit. Now it was her turn to beat the devil at his own game. She arched her left arm back, wrench in hand, aiming right at me.

Just as she did so, I shut the door as the wrench broke through the glass window. It was time to run. I found myself running back to the office where I originally was. But as I turned around, I realized that Tikal only stood there. I turned forward and right back at her for a split second to see she had only moved for a brief second. I stepped back as my flashlight reflected off the shiny but dark metal as I bumped into what I thought was a wall. I put my hand on something that felt cold and was metal. It also felt like a tube that was moving. As I turned around, Mephiles had stopped me dead in my tracks.

My flashlight shone on the terrible beast as it stood there. It let out a loud screech possibly just enough to break any nearby glass as it opened up its large jaws. It had sharp razor teeth with inner layers inside the jaws. Tikal tried to grab me to finish me, but at the last second I managed to slide underneath her swing as she knocked down Mephiles. "Don't just stand there. Get the human!" He ordered. "Let him go. I'll stalk him down." Tikal replied back. I made it back to the power room, and was able to get some parts of the radar working.

Then, a distress signal was called out. As I locked the door, a voice broke out from the radio getting rid of the static. "This is Squad 88, over." The voice called. "Hello?! If you can hear me, I'm requesting backup at Silverback City Police Station! I need instructions on what to do, the X-076 animatronics have lost their way." I replied back. I was destined to find help and I finally done it.

"Hey Nick, this is Mayor Valentine. Listen very carefully! There's a radio pack controlled on that tablet of yours on CAM C8. Use it to lure Tikal and the others there. But be careful of-" The radio cut back to static as a new voice filled in. "So you wanna play a little more huh? Not surprised. Unfortunately, it has to end for only one and that'll be you tonight. If you can, try and find the files that not only contain the real truth to my plan but one of them have a keycard to the entrance on CAM D9. Find it, and maybe I'll spare you. Fail, and you'll face what tragic consequences trauma can bring upon you. Your future is on the line, so don't risk waiting now.

Remember, they're on one of the animatronics' backs. But beware of my newest masterpiece. Just try and hold out until 3 AM, if you can!" The mysterious voice bellowed into an evil laugh before cutting out. What was he talking about on his masterpiece? And how will I get that key to figure out what he's doing? Besides, it's just until 3 AM when help arrives, right? I stepped out of the room to feel that the air felt pretty thin.

I suddenly found out that he had turned off the ventilation systems. So, if I stay in a room without fresh air for too long, I'll start seeing hallucinations. Ray was the first one I found deactivated. I snuck up and took the file. The guy never mentioned what kind of documents are in each file but all I knew was there had to be the right keycard. I went to the entrance to find out that the keycard didn't work. I tried with Tikal and Mephiles, and none of those keycards worked either.

This means that the Bear was the only one that must've had the right keycard. As I looked through the files, these were most of the readings I found:

_I was not alone._

_Others were with me when the monster came out._

_The zero point is now inevitable._

_All radio stations will be unusable October 23 until 3 AM._

_He created a monster._

_Silverback has lost its way._

_Nick, I'm mad at you._

_Your the real villain, and we all know it._

_Don't run._

_This is the end for you, __Nick._

I was starting to figure out that Scott is the one who's been making the phone calls all along. He led Ray to chase me into the locker room. Scott hijacked the animatronics to make me their primary target whilst defeating anybody in their way. He's the one who created the Bear, who's name was written but it was hard to tell what his name was due to black ink spilled on the note. And altogether, he's the real villain. Now all there was left was to find him and make him pay for what he's done. There's no more playing around. Ray has already been outsmarted and has the easiest predictable path. Tikal and Mephiles are more of the same, but a little harder since Mephiles goes into the vents while Tikal creepily stares at me as long as I'm not watching her. Time to show Scott that whoever laughs last, laughs best..

3:04 AM

Silverback City Police Station

The inevitable has risen. I woke up after hiding out in my office to see that a rescue squad was outside the window. I took a quick look out and removed the barricades I had added to the vents and the door. The ventilation had turned back on since the rescue team had reset the system to work like normal again. This time, Mayor Valentine was here to save me. "Greetings, Nick." Valentine introduced himself. I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds to greet the mayor. We shook hands as I introduced myself as well. "Nick Forrest." I said. Suddenly, two screams emerged which appeared to be from the desk in front of the prison bars (CAM A4) where it all started with me and Ray. As we ran back there, we found two of the soldiers that came with us lifeless as they laid upon Ray, Mephiles and Tikal.

The trio had come together for the ultimate showdown. "Animatronics..go get 'em." Mephiles ordered. Ray and Tikal chased me down from CAM A5 to where the entrance was. The door was this time unlocked as the team broke in whilst disabling every alarm that went off. Multiple scout jeeps with their sirens flashing with a mix of red and blue lit up the sky as helicopters laid all eyes on us. This was it. The way this fight went down would decide the fate of my future and the fate of Silverback City. Just as I thought we were safe now, the animatronics all came out in their "forgotten" forms. "Ray? Is that you?" Ray was now all scratched up with rust forming all over him, with a ripped ear and a broken bottom jaw. The

inner layers of teeth appeared only on his upper jaw as the bottom layers were gone.

Mephiles came out, more of the same except he was missing a right arm. "Mephiles?!" All the damage came from whilst the team was fighting the animatronics trying to find me. Tikal came, except she was painted black with red stripes while missing a left eye. Just when things couldn't get crazier, a metallic grey bear had dropped out from a helicopter that wasn't an ally.

This time, it was that bear. But this wasn't just one of the animatronics. It was Scott. "Well, well, well...look how far you've come! Not only have you outsmarted my precious toys…" Scott then revealed a picture of the little girl just like how it was printed on his right arm. "...But you're also the villain for the murder of my family. Give up Silverback City and join my team!" Scott ordered.

Mayor Valentine told you, "Nick, don't do it! If you give up Silverback City, not only will you put yourself but the fate of the future on the line. He's the real villain. He is responsible for all of this! Now, finish him!" As the mayor continued on, I pulled out the wrench I still had in my bag.

"Scott...come at me." I demanded. As my palms began to get a little sweaty to how hard I was gripping the wrench, Scott agreed. "Prepare to meet your end, 'old sport.'" Ray had come out first to attack me. I slid right under his swinging arm and kicked him down. Tikal and Mephiles were more of the same.

But that was when Scott was beginning to win. I kept getting knocked down more and more until the rescue squad had come to get me back up. As we ran back out into the police station, I'd forgotten the wrench that I had with me the entire time. So now if I went back there, it would truly be the end. "Mephiles, don't let him get away!" Scott was ordering the animatronics outside to come find me. As I locked myself in the office where I woke up again after deciding to hide out, I thought to myself what I signed up for. I heard a sudden banging on the door, who I thought was Scott. "Nick, it's me. You can't give up now. You've helped us for so long this is why we're here tonight finishing a job. If it wasn't for you, it would be impossible to tell that Silverback City exists! Return with us, Nick. The fate of Silverback City is in YOUR hands!"

It was Valentine. We managed to escape the police department to hide out somewhere. Yet, Scott doesn't know that the worst is yet to come…

Silverback City Technical Institute

3:38 AM

The Technical Institute building was really more than I expected. It was usually the typical white and light blue neon color palette that you'd expect inside. And then, there were displays of new X-076 animatronics, but they've worked on them so they won't be under are already low expectations. This time, they introduced me to something new. It was a new model of the X-07 suit that wasn't going to be revealed until October 23.

It's code name: X-04. It may seem underrated and just laziness, but that's their decision. But it wasn't time for that. Mayor Valentine had a plan. "Nick, I know it'll be a very hard task, but you're gonna need to do this. This computer here has the ability to neutralize the animatronics and lock out whoever is interfering with their database. If you lock out Scott, he'll have no other choice but to give up." He said. I thought it was a crazy idea, but I went with it. "Deal." I replied back. This time I was ready to show Scott who's the villain now..

Silverback City Police Station

5:07 AM

Scott was still there as the helicopters were still keeping sight on him with their spotlights. I snuck back in from behind the building because Mephiles was there. Ray and Tikal were inside, so I had to be very careful not to screw anything up. I found a radio pack and with the surveillance system tablet, I turned it on to where it could hear me. "Hey bozo, think about losing a bit of weight for a change!" I responded. Ray suddenly had entered a state of aggression. He ran all around the building trying to find whoever said it when Scott control shocked him to a neutral state.

The same place where Ray once was when this all began had another door on the right instead of the left. I had no other choice but to kick it down only to see Tikal standing there. I found another way in as I managed to lock Tikal out. The barricades weren't holding on much longer so I had to hide and hack the system now. Tikal began kicking the wall as a picture hung on there fell. With one final kick, the wall flew into pieces as she had entered.

"What's wrong with this toy?!" I said quite loudly. And I wish I hadn't either. She found out I was hiding in a closet where she could hear me. When she opened it, she had tried to attack me by grabbing onto me. I had no other choice but to kick Tikal in the head, and before you knew it, she fell like a brick. "Hahahaha.." I quietly said with my hand over my mouth. "Tikal..?" Ray asked. He was getting closer until he found the wall broken.

"Looks like the human's gone and he-" Ray stopped what he was saying and saw Tikal sitting idle like a doll in the wall. "That bozo kicked me square in the head and knocked me out!" She said rather rudely.

I quietly snuck out from the wall that was broken right after throwing a chair at Ray. It didn't do much but more than just scratch the paint. I entered the police database in the sheriff's office computer and began to neutralize the animatronics and lock out Scott.

"What the-?" He exclaimed outside. He was in the middle of taunting the helicopters since they couldn't do anything but just watch. The bear animatronic outside shut down. "Noo! It's impossible to neutralize this thing!" Scott began to exit the bear animatronic. It was the X-07 model, so it couldn't move on its own. This was the real truth all along. The animatronics did work fine and that they didn't need extra development time.

Scott was the one who was controlling them and making the phone calls to me. Now there was no reason to be mad at Mayor Valentine. We threw away a precious city for nothing. As I watched the sunrise above Silverback City, everything would be back to normal and the trauma would no longer bring tragic consequences..

October 24, 6:32 AM

Heroes' Day

"Scott DJ..You're under arrest for theft of government property and for terrorism attacks." The sheriff had come in to start his shift for the day just to see that Scott was planning everything. A day later, a celebration was hosted by Mayor Valentine as we both stood on a float in a parade along with Ray, Tikal and Mephiles. It felt good to reunite the animatronics to help citizens again.

As of Scott DJ, he never made it to become a respectable person in the technology world. Apparently, he escaped from a local penitentiary. He was originally arrested for trying to hack into the government database, was locked and out and taken away from the FBI at one point in his life.

Hacking was his lifestyle in order to make way for global domination. Record has it he has an IQ of 200, so it's almost impossible to keep him somewhere safe for not even a week. Ray, Tikal and Mephiles got extra development time to ensure their scanners and sensors worked exactly as they were supposed to, so the chances of this happening again are slimmer than before. Since the incident, I got promoted from a detective to head commander. Here is one of the notes the sheriff gave to me in the morning:

_Dear Mr. Forrest,_

_From what I've learned from 27 years of being sheriff, I've learned that there will always be two sides of a story. While the animatronics were made for security and as we mistaken them for monsters, this will not justify hacking the police database for world domination as Scott planned. He'll be safe somewhere so you won't have to worry about him anytime now. But Nick, I'm very proud of you. You've shown exemplary bravery, honor and dignity. From this day forward, I would like to ask you to be head commander of the Special Ops team, an achievement only the best of the best can achieve. And one more thing, don't forget to check CAM E4 for something waiting for you. Keep on strong, Commander Forrest. You've earned it._

_Signed,_

_Jon William_

That letter had been the one thing I couldn't stop thinking about all day.

Silverback City Police Station

3:42 PM

I walked down the hallway over to where CAM E4 was. The animatronics were all out busy entertaining kids at the park while the bear animatronic has been scrapped for parts sold at auction. I managed to buy the right arm, as the little girl kept me wondering about it. When I got to the Storage room, where CAM E4 was, I was surprised by what was there. It was another large male aviar owl painted light blue. The thing was good as new as another note was posted there on its chest by the sheriff:

_Hey Nick, this animatronic is your companion. It's the X-04 model, the newest one._

_Enjoy._

_Signed,_

_Jon William_

Silverback City Police Station

10:43 PM

I stayed a little late than everyone else while Ray, Tikal and Mephiles were just walking around the building coming around my office every now and then. They got new paint jobs and even got their eye color changed from red to blue animatronic eyes to make them more kid-friendly while living up to the police database. I finished calibrating my X-04 to be connected to the police database, so it shouldn't be a problem. "Is this unit to be under your command?" It asked.

"Yes, and you are to protect every citizen from all criminals as you stay in Silverback City." I replied back. "Adding to police database...Acknowledged. This unit is ready to serve."

I told him to just stay neutral for now and guard the police department with the others. Just as I was about to leave, I took one look outside through my office window, as the city fell into charming, peaceful dreams. The dark skies and days of crime were now over as we'd made a comeback for good. Crows cawed for a few seconds while standing alone on power lines, before wisping away in a flurry of wings.

Then, I turned to the right arm of Scott's creation as I noticed something on the picture of the little girl. Written in permanent marker, Emily DJ was written. As I stared at the picture, Ray had come around. "Sir, are you ready to leave for tonight?" He asked. "Yeah, I really need to go out right now." I replied back. As I took one more look at the name, I decided to research and found out that Aurora Entertainment Enterprises, an abandoned amusement park was my closest guess to where I'll figure out the real truth. But little did I know what to expect.


	3. Chapter 2: The Return

6 Months after the incident..

April 17, 2032

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

9:28 PM

I fell out of my chair as I heard loud yelling coming from the Lounge right down the hall from where I was, occupied inside of my little office.

I rubbed my head as I yelled, "Matthew..what was that for? I'll have to take a day off because of you." Just as I began to get up a voice came in from the phone where my desk was, right in front of a pinboard with a TV above it.

"Sorry to say, but Matthew isn't here. Besides, you won't see him anytime now." The voice sounded very confusing, until I realized who it was: Scott DJ!

The last voice I would wanna hear from in a thousand years was this maniac who nearly tried to take down an entire city by hacking down law enforcement. "Scott, is that-" He had interrupted me. "Yes, Nick and this time, it's not a dream anymore. I've escaped back into the real world, and this time that companion of yours will do you no good!"

I couldn't believe Scott had returned. The way I heard it, Scott was on his way to breakfast at the penitentiary when one of his goons purposely pulled on a fight against one of the guards at the front gate. He stole his keycard and made a huge run for it whilst dodging spotlights and lots of gunfire coming from the tower guards. But Scott was nowhere to be found, so they eventually gave up. 6 months after the psycho animatronic incident, he'd leave somebody coldcocked.

"Matthew, if this is a prank, you'll quickly regret it." I said to the unknown man I was already taking as Scott. But just in case, I wasn't taking a chance. "Ok, I see you like humor, but it's really me once again, Nick. Stop dreaming and wake up. You've taken something from me, now I'll take something from you.." Scott replied as he cut the power. "Oh man, here we go again.." I complained. I found the flashlight I left under my desk since I fell asleep and was too lazy to pick it back up. I found the surveillance system tablet, charged and ready to start, and decided to look around my room a bit. On the right of the room when you walked in, there was a shelf full of my personal belongings.

One shelf had a few picture frames depicting either me with Ray, Tikal and Mephiles on a mission or even the picture of that little girl from Scott's creation. 6 months ago, Scott had hacked the robots to hunt me down, and before you knew it, people blamed Mayor Valentine back in Silverback City for the incident for "short development time" and for something "chaotic, coldblooded and inappropriately dark."

Eventually, Scott got arrested while his own version of the animatronics was sold for parts at auction. I purchased the right arm as I wanted to learn more about the picture of a little girl printed on the arm whose name was EMILY DJ although it was written in permanent marker. As I see it through my perspective, it could've been intended for Scott's daughter, who was part of the homicidal case of Scott's family when somebody broke into their home.

Scott suffered insanity and blamed me because I was the one who went to investigate. Nobody really knows if his family is dead or not, but we put him in a mental facility to recover. Aurora Entertainment Enterprises was my best guess and was assigned to come here with my companion X-04 animatronic.

It's only a few miles away from Silverback City, but as long as I'm close to home, I'm okay with it. I walked out of my office as I made my way down to the Lounge. There appeared to be somebody laying there lifeless. I got a quick glimpse to see that it was Matthew as he was dragged away from a mysterious figure.

I didn't see what it was but all I saw was a bright red eye. "Now I gotta call the police and tell them Matthew won't be coming home." I complained softly in case of whatever was around heard me. I went past the Cafeteria through a sliding door to the Lounge and Kitchen. I went on the surveillance system to see if there was a radio I could turn on remotely to call the Silverback City Police Station. "Hmm. Anything before you know it, you could possibly get on YouTube with this thing if you get bored of hiding under a desk while listening to some crazed animatronics hunt you down." I said. I found the radio pack in CAM A7, where I was. The radio came on playing some classic rock music.

I turned around to go through the sliding patio door to see that it was locked. "What the.." Before I had a chance for anything a bang came in from a wall standing in front of a L-shaped red leather couch. Two more bangs were launched into the wall before being knocked down. I hid right under the couch as something caught my eye on who was there. It appeared to be a X-076 animatronic, but it wasn't Ray, Tikal or Mephiles. It would be impossible. "What's wrong with this toy?!" I questioned myself.

It was a large light blue cat who had red bright eyes but this time had eyelids that looked halfway closed. Metallic thumps grew louder as he walked through, somewhat similar to Ray's walking due to his large size. The cat opened the closet around the patio door before punching it open and leaving through it. I decided to make a break for it.

I made a left whilst noticing a red giant bull that was behind a glass display. Permanent marker was written on the display glass that read: WHO'S READY TO PARTY?! It was pretty creepy at first, but this place was meant to be for kids. Well, some incident happened which closed the amusement park down which involved one of the animatronics. And based on this writing, the red bull is deceiving. I ran back to my office as the phone began ringing...again. I closed the door behind me and before I answered whoever was calling, I thought "I should probably lock the door." As I answered, it was Sheriff William. "Commander Forrest, this is Jon. I hope you're safe where you are right now and just wanted to say good luck. Ray, Tikal and Mephiles are fine and they're being really helpful around here. One of them even fixed the ventilation system when it broke down the other day while you were away, but it's back to normal."

"No problem, Jon. By the way, my X-076 animatronic is working properly so he's not causing trouble right now. Just letting him charge for a while."

"Well, they do say time passes and once it's had enough, you just gotta let 'em off his leash for a while, you know?"

"Yeah and-" I heard the metallic thumping coming through the hallway.

"I should get going, I'll talk to you soon, boss."

"Alright. See you, Nick."

I quickly hung up the phone as I hid under the desk. The giant cat had walked past my building and as I looked through the surveillance system, it was still attracted to the radio in the Lounge. "Now the Warehouse should be in CAM B9.." I wondered.

As I made my way through, the cat was standing there, staring at the radio as if he was thinking it would do something. I made it to the entrance to the Warehouse in order to search for the primary and secondary generators. The door was locked so I had to pick the lock like how I did. Just as I almost had it cracked, the door came slamming down on me as it flew straight off its hinges knocking me down with possibly a boom that woke me up. My ears were ringing as I saw a yellow aviar owl turn around and crawl up into the vents. "Another deja vu? Come on! Seriously?!" I asked myself.

The Warehouse, Hangar 1

10:07 PM

I unlocked the entrance by picking the lock. This time I was surprised to see no giant owl break down the door again. A loud noise that sounded like broken glass echoed through the hallway behind me. I got a brief glimpse of it, which came from the display of the red bull animatronic. But he never came out which was strange. "Another one?! This is slowly becoming a cycle, I guess?" I wondered.

I got to the Warehouse as I made my way through Hangar 1. I found the primary generator for the full power to the building and had to make my way over to Hangar 2. Just as I was about to leave back outdoors where the Hangars were, I heard a bit of rustling coming from in between the shelves of large wooden boxes. Rumor has it that somebody isn't coming back inside the building to some box that's definitely going to fall on someone. It's on this unstable shelf that they had in the middle of repair, but when they heard the Warehouse along with Aurora Entertainment Enterprises was shutting down, they had no other choice but to abandon it.

Nobody's ever stepped foot in here for 3 years other than me and my partner Matthew, although he's pretty much gone. But back to this noise I heard. I heard what sounded like an animatronic whir as I turned its head around and gave me a dead-eye look with two red bright eyes that were pointing at me like a laser spotlight. It slowly began walking before making a full sprint when the large wooden box fell straight on it like a brick.

I guess you're not supposed the shake the shelves as it's a safety precaution. I made it over to Hangar 2 as I found the secondary generator for ventilation right around the left next to a worker's space. I eyed the space for a minute and found an entry log that was on the day the place closed its doors:

November 9, 2028

11:38 AM

"Guess it's time to say goodbye to my lifetime job for good. I'm gonna miss working here, and most importantly, entertaining my daughter Emily with the animatronics that rose the company to new heights like never before. I'll make sure that Nick pays for what he's done! All he did was do nothing but let that thing take away my family. I saw it all and it's truly Nick's fault. If he ever finds this, he must know that I'll return to return the favor. Be ready, Nick. I'll see you soon..

Signed,

Scott DJ

I was pretty shocked to find out this information. Scott had owned Aurora Entertainment Enterprises to not only keep her daughter somewhere safe while he was in prison for a while but just to get off the radar of the police to where the public thinks he's really a good person. The animatronics worked the same like how the X-076 ones back in Silverback City do, except they're known as X-88 model prototypes. It was the original name of the X-076 animatronics before being changed to where it is right now.

I turned on the generator and heard a voice break in from the radio on the desk. "So, you've seen my new toys? Excellent, but I don't think you've properly introduced yourself. Turn around and you'll see a new face." The radio cut out to static as metallic thumping came up behind me. As I turned around, a visual remembrance had filled my eyes. It was a huge animatronic rat who was painted with jet black and was painted with red stripes over its legs and arms and down its forehead. One of the ears were broken as it was C-shaped with exposed wire while the other was normal.

The arms had more exposed wire and showed noticeable weak spots and little armor. "For 6 months of imprisonment, you've actually helped me get better. I found all that took my creation and made them pay for stealing MY own property, one by one." It was Scott. He had finally found me and trapped me inside his "funhouse" as he called it. The animatronic's tail was lashing softly while raised up to nearly its entire height. As Scott pointed at me, he continued talking.

"I never thought the day would actually come, but this is the end. I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me where my family is. Now." He demanded while closing in is fist as it began to curl up the more he became agitated. "Your family is gone, OK? Just get over it and everything will be fine. Doing all of this won't bring them back but just push them away more!"

As I made this announcement, Scott had a surprised look as if he was at the edge of losing it. "You're not getting stronger. You're only making yourself weaker than you already were." I continued. Scott had opened up his fists and took a glimpse of his own metallic hands. "Me...not stronger...but...weak?" He quietly whispered although the animatronic helmet made it louder than quiet. He took a few steps back as if he was finally getting the memo. "I..am..not..weak. I am not weak.."

He repeated over and over again until he finally gave up and completely went over the edge than expected. "I am not weak. I. AM. NOT. WEAK!" His voice grew louder as he repeated the same phrase as he entered a state of insanity. What have I done?

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA UUUUUUUUUUUU GGGHHH!" He finally yelled at the fact that he's learned the real truth.

A few seconds later, he fell to one knee with his hand on the other still standing. What sounded like crying, he whispered, "Nick…come closer." He asked. I didn't want to as I replied, "But-" He interrupted. "Just come closer.." As I did, he looked up for a split second and closed his fist as he launched right towards me as I got knocked down to the ground. "Nobody. Can. Tell. Me. That."

He got up as an evil, angry voice began to take over his emotional state. He walked up a bit closer just as I was about to get up as his red animatronic eyes pointed a laser spotlight glow sight right at me. He raised his fists not before closing them while they stood shaking. The air felt thin as this would truly be the end.

It was no dream at all. Scott wanted revenge and had finally found a way to give it to me. Just as he raised his foot to finally write the chapter of the end of me, he was suddenly knocked down by another animatronic who was painted light blue and was an aviar owl. It was my companion.

What must've happened was he left his charger because he was ready to be used when he went out to search for me. He only had a few scratches and pieces of wire exposed, so he must've dealt with the red bull and blue cat animatronic. He lifted me back up to me two feet as Scott was struggling to get up. "Ugh, stupid rat!" As he finally got himself together, the red bull and blue cat had come to see what was happening. "Bane, don't let them escape. E-147, cut them off!" He ordered the two animatronics to chase us, except they weren't as fast than expected.

They were both running as if they were really animals: they ran on all fours which made it impossible to block them using tight spaces and they almost ran like a tiger. I made my way down to the Kitchen before falling down a large pit that was there. This could've really been the end, but little did I know what was down there since you can't die twice..

The Bunker

12:04 AM

I woke up as I found myself on the floor again. But instead of cold concrete road that led to the actual amusement park, or at least behind it, it was a wooden brown tile floor. I looked around as there were a few metal shelves with robot parts on them and a metallic gray table with...animatronic heads? I looked right next to me as E-147 was laying down right next to me in a rather unconscious way. "What the..?" I asked myself. I got up and saw that this place wasn't just some random bunker. It was a hideout.

"But who would actually do..?" I decided to just stop standing there and take a look around. One metal shelf caught my eye as it had two familiar animatronic heads.

"Ray..and..T-Tikal?!" I couldn't believe it. Scott had planned on replacing the animatronics back in Silverback City with his own that would repeat the terrifying events that happened already. I saw a few stairs that went up to this control panel with multiple monitors which looked very familiar. "Silverback..City?!" I was surprised to see that Scott had been stalking us since he's escaped.

Now he had a way to plan his next attack to suppress us. The monitors then turned to endless static, as messages came up through them. "HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE." Each word was spelled out on each different monitor that quickly flashed from static back to more sentences. "This is the end of Silverback City." It continued.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this? You're a monster! Ray..Tikal...Mephiles..They're not turning for you! Give up, y-you're..insane!" I began trying hard to reply back to what Scott was saying. The monitors then returned back to the Silverback City Police Station surveillance system. What was Scott thinking? I had to think fast and I was lucky enough to find a radio pack to call the Silverback City Police Station.

"This is Commander Forrest at Aurora Entertainment Enterprises!" A few seconds later, I got a reply that appeared to be Mephiles' voice. "Hello, Nick. What's your status and request of help if applicable?" I told him the entire story of what happened. I told him about how Scott was stalking us and had blueprints to create clones of the others in an attempt to take down Silverback City again. "Don't worry, Nick. We're on our way!" Tikal interrupted. Now while they were coming, I had to figure out a way out of where I was. Luckily I found a rope with a grappling hook. What I remember, there's a metal coat hanger on a wall inside the Lounge. If I correctly threw it at the right angle, I could grapple myself back up to safety and make it out of here.

Just when I threw, it was a blind leap of faith. As the hook finally caught on to something, I heard a voice. "What the-?!" It was Scott. The only thing that I wanted to do was get Scott to fall into his own trap one day like a mouse against a cat, and I had done it. I caught onto the back of Scott's animatronic. I pulled on as I climbed the wall. The more I climbed, the harder Scott hesitated from falling into the pit. I was at the very edge as I pulled with all my might.

Scott finally tipped back as he fell into the pit. Right at the perfect moment with precise timing, I parkoured off of that animatronic's chest while forcing him to have a harder fall than expected. Apparently, Scott had fell right on top of E-147, breaking his sensors and scanners which made him unuseable for good. "What? Fallen...into my own trap...It can't be!" Scott had realized that I'd tricked him. "You'll pay for this, Nick! I'll take everything away as you did back at me!"

Just in time, I heard sirens as footsteps emerged from the front entrance. It was a perfect moment to be sarcastic. "Well, try doing that when you're gone!" I joked as a whole group of police, armed and defended, pointed their guns right at that thing in the mouse trap. "Freeze, do not move!" The squad ordered. They unfortunately asked Ray and the others to stay as they got this..only for a while. Metallic thumps emerged from a random hallway. "Did you hear that?" One said. Suddenly, two were pulled into the shadows with screams that were cut by a loud screech. Uh, oh..

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises, The Lounge

12:19 AM

I had forgotten all about Bane, the big red bull. I thought that he was gone now that he couldn't find me and thought I was dead to falling through the pit. Now there was no way into tricking him as he was unstoppable. He was a large bovine bull who at first looked like an ant but had curved horns. He was bipedal and got around on cloven hooves. While he was made of solid metal with a red hue, his hands were the most terrifying thing about him as they represented lobster claws. His vision must be very powerful, as three separate red LED lights were in each eye socket. The rescue squad attacked with all they had but were taken out in a few seconds flat. The thing was a monster. I did the unthinkable and drop kicked the thing down into the pit with Scott. Well, make that three ugly creations down a hole in one night.

"Noo! It's impossible to defeat EMILY A-1 and NITROUS PM56-C!" Scott had complained, but once he found out I heard him, he wishes that he never said that thought out loud. The truth was coming together all along. EMILY A-1 was the blue feline animatronic that was made for Scott's daughter Emily to entertain her while Scott was facing legal issues. NITROUS PM56-C was the red bovine bull that was meant to be Scott's most powerful weapon, with enhanced triple vision and heavy armor to possibly take down an entire city no matter the cost. Scott had been defeated for good as now the city of Aurora can rest and no longer fear the amusement park. This meant Aurora Entertainment Enterprises would finally be under new management. It was now a perfect time for Scott to be defeated. And now we wouldn't have to deal with him forever. The final haunt was now over, and Scott's vengeance was no more..

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

1:09 AM

We brought Scott out of the hole and put him under arrest for not only escaping prison but for continuous terrorism attacks. I shoved him into the police scout car as he said, "Just because you stopped me doesn't make you a hero." I closed the door as the police car took him away. Who knows where he'll be? "You did well, Nick. You did well." Sheriff William had come out to congratulate me for stopping a criminal dead in his tracks. "You know he'll go through intense psychology to recover from his traumas, right?" He asked. To be honest, it was the only thing Scott needs altogether.

As we drove back to Silverback City, I was wondering what was next for me? I'd stopped a criminal and now it was all over, it was time to rest. For as long as Scott isn't anywhere close to getting revenge, I think the city of Silverback and Aurora would fall back to pleasant dreams and wishes. While the midnight sky was lit by millions of tiny white dots, city lights with colorful spotlights emerged out of Silverback City, when I passed a sign that said, Welcome to silverback city! Enjoy your stay! A grin broke out on my face as I drove back to finally rest and get ready for another day of work..


	4. Chapter 3: Before the Incident

Three Years ago...

It is done. My masterpiece has finally been completed.

But now my faith lies in the darkness... November 7, 2028

"You know, Scott, it's a great burgeoning opportunity for you to actually go out there and create a new face to the town of Aurora." The CEO of the Aurora Technical Institute was congratulating me for making it into the entertainment industry since it's pretty hard to get into these days. This amusement park was going to be the highlight of the magnificent city, and I wanted to assure that it was a true achievement by taking technology to the next level: adding X-07 animatronics. They were no longer going to be just Power Armor suits for law enforcement. I wanted to change entertainment forever and prove that I'll be far from done changing the game and speeding up the pace. I didn't believe in failure as most companies, over in Silverback City, ended up either going bankrupt for taking a step too big or because their ideas just didn't make it past the mayor's office to get the "OK" signal. "I've always dreamed of seeing these characters come to life. It feels like an unreal dream." I replied as Mr. Flint was talking to me over what to expect. Basically what an amusement park should have: a nice atmosphere, strong safety and health rates, and knowing the risks of liability. "But do you know how much attention this thing will get? Just a little thing would get all eyes on us in about no time." Mr. Flint wanted to make sure that I was going to have everything under control. I'm a very nice person and I wanted him to know that. I know just about everyone here in Aurora and over at Silverback City including my good friend Nick Forrest, so I should be fine. As long as my daughter Emily is happy, I'm happy. "Thank you very much, Mr. Flint. They will be in good hands and I'll have everything under control." I told Mr. Flint as I signed my signature on the contract that shows that I agree with the terms of service on holding the rights to Aurora Entertainment Enterprises. This city was well known for its northern lights that would appear about four times a month. Each time it did so, it was never a sight to miss. Today was the fourth northern lights showing as it would ultimately light the city and my amusement park. I've taken a class in Advanced Robotics to learn to create animatronics of my own that can entertain and appeal as a mascot.

Aurora Entertainment Park

5:21 PM

"Is it ready?" Nick asked me. Nick Forrest is a detective and robotics expert who came over to help me finish the calibration of the animatronics. They had code names since I'm not quite sure what to name them. For example, a large feline blue anthropomorphic cat has the code name of Emily A-1 who was intended to be dedicated to my daughter who loved all the work I did. NITROUS PM56-C was the code name for a large red bovine bull. It wasn't part of my plans to add him into the amusement park but because another animatronic named Oswald The Outrageous was cut from the animatronic lineup due to his overly large size and budget costs, I had to cut corners and make him more kid-friendly. It was one of the hardest things to do as redesigning an animatronic would cost more than the intended budget. As my budget in total was $190 million (covering the atmosphere, health and safety, and entertainment), the animatronic redesign only cost $9 million. From becoming a cheetah to a bovine bull, it was the right thing to do. The large feline cat, Emily, was programmed to ultimately recognize my daughter when she was around. Oswald, the bull, otherwise was going to be the highlight for older fans of the place. He had a triple vision system as three LED green lights were to shine in both eye sockets, so he could deal with more than one person at his attraction area, The Western Redemption Bar. Emily would stay with the kids at the Little One's Center while Oswald was a bartender. Just as I and Nick finished calibrating Oswald, he stood straight as he activated. "Hello, Scott. Am I to serve for you?" Oswald asked. "Yes. You stay here and serve all customers that arrive here whilst asking them for a valid ID within legal reasons." I told him. It was the right thing to force him to ask for valid IDs because the last thing I want is a lawsuit because some kid was served when he wasn't supposed to. The next attraction that's the major addition to Aurora Entertainment Park was known as Silverback City Arena. That's right, Tobias Valentine, mayor of Silverback City, signed a contract to work with me on adding music concerts to the park. There were some major bands underway to perform for the opening night. I already talked to one band, which is Coco's Make-Believe Band, who agreed to sign up for performing for all the kids that were coming. "Almost sounds like a corny name, but it's good enough," Nick said as I told him about the band. He put a wrench away in a toolbag with a sight showing that he was glad to do so at last. I took one more look at Oswald before looking at my watch to see that it was almost 5:48, twelve minutes before the great show would begin.

Silverback City Arena

Aurora Entertainment Park

5:48 PM

I got to the arena just in time to see that Coco's Make-Believe Band had arrived. Apparently, they weren't actual humans. They were life-sized animatronics! There were four members, two green and pink anthropomorphic American alligators, a pink and white mixed anthropomorphic Arctic wolf whose was meant to be energetic and positive. The last member was a rabbit who was white and blue named Triffor the Great. The other band members introduced themselves.

"Our names our Coco and Blaze." The alligators introduced.

"My name is Rose." The arctic wolf introduced herself as she came in and squeezed me in her arms rather tightly as she was giving me a hug. I guess nobody knew she could be THIS energetic.

"Sorry about that, my name is Triffor, whom kids consider the greatest!" The rabbit said.

While the crew members were helping them with their real instruments, I decided to get to the front gate before chaos arose. I wonder how the animatronics can play instruments. But then again, that's advanced robotics for you. Maybe a veteran skilled level.

Aurora Entertainment Park

Welcome Center

6:01 PM

I walked right outside the welcome center to see a whole crowd of citizens from all directions around the county that traveled to what would become a tourist destination. Many families were hyped up as kids were running around playing games of tag while sometimes bugging their parents on questions such as, "Mommy, when will the park open?" and "Mommy, is the great man who made this coming yet?" and so on. Tourists and journalists were flashing pictures with portable cameras as they answered the call to action. I got on the microphone and cleared my voice before grabbing everyone's attention before they got to go back to being kids. "Good evening, Aurora! Where you are standing right now is the highlight of tourist destinations, Aurora Entertainment Park!" I waited a few seconds to let everyone applaud for a minute before continuing. "I've always dreamed of seeing this park come to life and thanks to you all out here tonight, let's make our dreams..a reality. Please follow the guides who will show you the pizzeria for younger ones and the Western Redemption Bar for all you parents out there tonight!" Another applause arose from the impatient crowd when I decided it was time to let them through. "Are you all ready?!" I asked. Louder applause emerged as I asked them twice. The hype rose to an irresistible level. "Now..let the dreams begin." I pressed the button to open the front gates. It was an impact on my life that would never fade. Lots of flashing from cameras came from every direction, applauses shot from ear to ear as the aurora light show had come to brighten up the sudden fame I was getting. Lots of the audience who had been waiting began to rush the gates as they couldn't wait any longer. Luckily, lots of security were here to deal with the massive rampage coming from all the people. The rides were starting up as screams came from the rollercoasters and laughter came from everyone. Nick was there to help with security as I found him hiding behind a glass door at the Welcome Center. "Come on, Nick! Shouldn't really be this bad." I wasn't yelling because I was angry at him for abandoning his job over fear but so he could hear me briefly over the roar of everyone. The door closed shut as it blocked out some of the outcries. Coco and the band began playing as the noise appeared to be coming from the Silverback City Arena. They were playing their most popular song, "Living in the Sunshine" which attracted lots of youngsters to Silverback City Arena. Admission to everything was free except for concessions, obviously. I looked up into the sky and saw the aurora still shining bright as its purple rays right underneath a mix of light green and blue shot right into the sky as it shimmered below my greatest creation: dreams.

Aurora Entertainment Park

Western Redemption Bar

9:06 PM

After playing with some of the kids at the Little One's Center and watching Coco's Make-Believe Band perform their final song before departing back to Toronto, Canada, I went to the bar where Nick was at so we could enjoy the opening night and a UFC fight that was on. "So, you think Oswald's gonna hold out for a while?" Nick asked. I turned my attention from the fight on TV to him as I blew off some dust on my black leather jacket's right shoulder. "I guess so," I replied. I didn't know what I should've said, but who knows if it was just because I had too much to have from now on. Oswald was serving other customers while also watching the fight. Apparently, he began accepting money that customers tipped him that went towards their bets on who was going to win the fight. The _clunking_ noise from his cloven hooves made the wood planks creak only a little, giving me the thought the last thing I would want was him falling through the floor like a brick that had been dropped from who knows where. The dark brown wooden planks floor appeared a little dusty just to give out the main attraction's appearance. Amusement park rides were still going as colorful lights burst all around as if it was a sight the human eye couldn't miss. Everyone on each ride was screaming as a sign of joy and entertainment. People began entering the bar where I and Nick were at after the band Coco's Make-Believe Band had departed. The green and pink crocodiles had guitars, the pink and white wolf had a keyboard and the rabbit was playing actual drums. Since their movement system is so advanced, they moved nearly like if it was truly people inside the suits. I also heard one of them did a backflip twice which brought in a lot of hype. "Now think about this for a minute, Scott," Nick told me after I had gotten myself lost in a daydream of what the next day would bring. "Let's suppose you had one night to dream what you wanted to dream. What would that one dream be?" I had a minute to think right before I was about to say that it was the big opening. Then I realized that it wasn't about the cameras flashing or the bands playing. It was about entertainment and fun which was all I wanted to bring to the world and my daughter Emily. "I would say entertainment," I replied. Again, I have too much to enjoy while this night lasts.

Aurora Entertainment Park

Manager's Office

10:08 PM

I viewed the surveillance system through the entire park as the last visitors had made their way out of the gates as they slowly closed. Yet, they would open tomorrow again for another day. I took a sip of coffee I got before heading back to my office which is at Aurora Entertainment Enterprises, the main headquarters of the park and business altogether. Everyone else had clocked out for the night and Nick had to leave early due to an emergency broadcast from the police radar. Some gang had robbed the bank but was cut off when their getaway van turned too hard and overturned in the middle of the police chase. They're all okay and put in jail, but one of them was rushed to the hospital who was the driver. Poor guy's gonna have a hard time since an eyewitness ratted him out on his identity. Just as I looked out the window at the midnight black sky lit with millions of stars, it was hard to see the world again without the aurora. This is what the city was named for. I got a phone call coming in on the answering machine. It was from home. Emily was calling to ask me when I would be home to see her. I told her that I'll be there very soon. And that was true. I clocked out and made my way across the parking lot to the light grey Chevrolet truck that was mine. The truck began vrooming in no time as I pulled out and made my way home. I passed through the city when the entire environment happened to change. First, there was all the cheering and laughter from the amusement park and then there was the city's side. Cars honking, police sirens going off and people yelling, though it was hard to tell if they were about to fight or were just happy. I drove down to the neighborhood I lived in with my family, Starlight Hills.

Starlight Hills

Scott's Residence

10:24 PM

I jangled the keys in my hand as I walked my way down to the front steps of the porch before approaching the door. As I unlocked the door, I could tell that Emily was waiting for me to tell her all about today at work. She loves the stories I tell her and I think this one will be interesting. The very second I opened the door, there was my daughter like always. She had long straight blonde hair and was wearing a knee-length light blue dress. She ran through and gave me a big hug as she was very energetic as always. It nearly reminded me of Rose the arctic wolf from Coco's Make-Believe Band when we first met. "I saw you on TV, dad! You were amazing!" So I guess Emily had already seen the story. Apparently, FOX 76 News came to broadcast the grand opening of Aurora Entertainment Park and the concert of the band. My wife had come from the kitchen to welcome me back. "Hope you had a good day, sweetie." She told me. As I sat down, I saw a news report on the opening ceremony. I could feel my face turning hot red slowly as I was a little embarrassed by how I looked. My daughter noticed this and told me, "Don't be embarrassed, you did great!" It made me feel a little better but I didn't think my face would stop feeling pretty hot anytime now. I got ready for bed right after telling a bedtime story of my entire day to Emily. "And so, Aurora Entertainment Park will be a magical place you're going to explore tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Emily. I love you." I kissed her forehead and slowly left the room. I went to my bedroom, hoping to get ready for another day of great success.

2:04 AM

My eyes shot wide open as I heard the answering machine going off on the desk across the hallway where my personal office was. I tiptoed through the hallway slowly without waking up my wife on accident. She didn't seem to care, so I just casually walked to the desk where the phone was ringing. "Can't you see it's 2 in the morning? What's the rush?" I answered. Apparently, it was one of the night guards who were at the place. "We need you here now, boss. My partner's been gone for a while and hasn't come back. And the animatronics at the pizzeria place here are all gone!" He replied.

"What happened?"

"So, my partner said he was going to check the backstage of the place after hearing a noise but he never came back."

"Don't worry. I'm on my way."

I got ready as fast as I could when my wife had questioned what I was doing. "Business reason?" I told her that I would be back soon by around the morning. Until then, I had a job to do.

Aurora Entertainment Park

Pizza Planet

2:19 AM

I found the night guard outside of the building. He was worried out of his life because not only were the animatronics were gone but his partner as well. I walked inside through the front doors to see that it was rather quiet and peaceful. The ceiling fans were still running as flashing strobe lights that were only moderate emitted from the arcade game machines. They were deactivated and were not yet calibrated. So basically, they're stuck like that until we can enable them. But the company that used to make those machines shut down a few years ago, so the chances of arcade games being around Pizza Planet is slimmer. But that didn't matter as I walked through the dining tables, which had black chairs which at the top had triangular points facing left and right with a bright yellow sparkling star was on the back of each one. As I got to the front stage, it felt unnatural. The animatronics where Emily A-1 was partnered with two other animatronics were gone. "What the..?" I slowly backed away and turned around when I saw a pair of red LED lights glow right at me with laser sights before turning away. It came from the back of the building, where the emergency exit was. As I stepped towards the door, the illusions of children laughing and running around during the daytime with the animatronics moving around on stage. The images flickered in my head for a hot second but what felt endless before my mind turned back to its original state. I collapsed down to one knee as the palm of my right hand pushed against my forehead as it felt like somebody had batted me from behind. I made a right down the dark hallway where the only light available other than my flashlight was the broken arcade games. The moonlight reflected through the windows once I went far away from the machines and saw the drawings made by little kids who were immediate fans of the place. As I tripped on something that felt like cold metal, I was shocked to view what was sitting there. A grey panda bear sat there with multiple scrap areas on its arms, legs, and chest. Its bottom jaw was broken as it positioned out of place. I kneeled down to identify the animatronic a little more. By a coincidence, it was Kestrel O-2. This was one of the used animatronics that the Aurora Technical Institute had sent to me so I wasn't spending too much over my budget and could focus on putting the park together. It was peculiar to the waffle type shape meshed in its ears with unknown iconography that was probably gang-related. One of them that caught my eye was the shape of an infinity sign painted with black spray paint with big bold letters that were above it on the wall over drawings that read RESPECT. So I guess somebody broke in here looking to cause some destructive havoc..on a night shift. I got up off the one knee that was pushing against the floor and looked around. The backstage entrance was creaking a minimal amount until it slowed to nothing. The red flashing laser sight glowed again for only a few seconds. This time there were two like a pair of red LED lights in the animatronic eye sockets were emitting. As I got closer, I heard a scratch drag across the wall as I shined my flashlight right behind me to see a metallic grey claw wisp away into the shadows upon being caught. As crows cawed outside where they settled on some power lines, I saw a shadow appear behind me from the reflection of the moonlight. The shadow appeared to look like an anthropomorphic husky. Its left ear slightly curved to the right at the very top whilst its right ear did the opposite. The shape almost represented the devil's horns as it began to raise its arms up to trap me in its grasp. As I turned around to see what was there, I wish I hadn't. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. Dents, marks and multiple scraps of wire were exposed and stuck out all over it, looking like it was from a junkyard. The husky bare his teeth which were razor-sharp - the animatronic stared dead at me with bright red LED lights, similar to the ones that only shined for a few seconds before retreating. I had made this thing angry, and now he has found his victim. He stood idle for a few seconds. Just when I thought it was deactivated now, I reached my arm out to lightly tap the animatronic. It was a trick. The thing leaned forwards at me, letting out a deafening loud screech that was unforgettable. Its jaw stretched open to let out this noise. Once it did, its mouth extended nearly close to the size of a T-Rex's jaw. The teeth were bare right in my face, causing me to drop my flashlight and run. It let out yet another screech after beginning to sprint towards me. He only managed to catch up once the large garage door to Storage Hangar 1 closed down on him. I had made my way down to Aurora Entertainment Enterprises HQ, the only place I would be safe for now.

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises HQ

Storage Hangar 1

2:34 AM

While the animatronic was screeching in anger trying to gain access inside, I was trying my hardest to control my breathing as it sounded like six other people were panicking as much as I was. Once I calmed down a little, it felt like the other five people that were scared as much as I was left to try and deal with the monster. I looked on my phone to see if I could get help, but it had died due to the low battery. "What a waste! The only thing I can imagine is that the monster breaks in here!" I said that thought quite loudly when the monster began banging and scratching on the garage door again after settling down. As I thought he would give up, the noise stopped. But that meant I didn't have time to celebrate. I forgot about barricading the door where the emergency exit was. This time the animatronic was attempting to kick it down. As I locked the door and barricaded it with a metal bar, I equipped myself with a wrench for protection. I hid underneath a workbench, which apparently happened to be mine. A scroll of blueprints which involved the next animatronic in development, Kryptic-88, sat on the table as I grabbed them. Just in case, I wanted to hide all plans to make sure it couldn't figure out what I had in plan. The husky animatronic kicked the door down after countless tries, the metal barricade sliding and almost emitting sparks down to where I was. Uh oh, I knew I should've chosen a hiding spot as I quietly said to myself, "This wolf needs to chill." The very second I was about to make my move, a large metallic grey leg with three-clawed feet stood in my way. I gripped the wrench rather tightly in my hand as I swung and hit the monster, knocking it down. This yielded the perfect opportunity for survival as I got up and made a run for it. The animatronic struggled to get up as I realized that I swung at its leg so hard it broke apart from the robot. That meant the monster would have a harder time trying to catch me. But that didn't take long. As I reached the end of an isle of storage shelves, the animatronic whilst hopping on one foot thanks to the damage I had done reached me when a large box of animatronic parts and scrap fell square on him, destroying the thing. The animatronic head rolled towards me, its red eyes glowing once again before deactivation. I kicked the thing so hard that I accidentally broke a window that was not far from where I was. But the animatronic head somehow came back inside the building as if a passerby threw it back in here. It rolled back to the animatronic body and so did its leg. As I made my way around the box, the monster got up as his broken leg had reattached to him. The thing was unstoppable! It had the power to resurrect itself while dragging all lost parts back to him. Only a veteran robotics expert could figure this out. The animatronic stared right at me and made an announcement in a mildly deep robotic voice. "Insecurity detected. Objective: eliminate Scott DJ." As it began to make a full sprint towards me, I ran out of the Storage Hangar. I quickly picked up the wrench and threw it at the button to lift the garage door. As it lifted slowly but just enough for me to slide through, I made a run down to the forest. I heard that there's a park ranger in a watchtower in that forest. If I could make it up there, I could call in a rescue team. I saw the spotlight on in the tower. "Say hey!" I called out. The animatronic didn't appear to be following me, but I wasn't taking another risky chance that would not only put my life on the line but the company. I called out again, "Say hey!" I made it up the stairs to the watchtower, the steps going all around the tall standing building. I barged in to see that nobody was there and the spotlight was unoccupied. I locked the door shut with double metal barricades this time and found a radio pack sitting on a desk, the workplace for the park ranger who was gone. I tuned in to Channel 202, the police radar. "This is Scott DJ, manager of Aurora Entertainment Park! A highly aggressive anthropomorphic animatronic is one the hunt for me. I need a rescue team immediately!"

Forest Watchtower

?

3:02 AM

As I waited for a response from the radio, I heard a distant screech and red LED lights. It was the monster who had given up and punched a tree in anger. Well, the poor tree lasted approximately 20 years now, so it's no big surprise. The radio broke from static to communication. "This is Nick Forrest. The frequency rate is at 47, you're in moderate condition. We've picked up your call and are now sending a rescue team. Can you update your status by giving us your location-" As Nick was talking, static cut in and left. It happened multiple times before it finally cut and there was possibly no help coming. The frequency rate went down to zero, a severe condition: the radio was unusable. There was no heat source as I began to shiver from the cold breeze that softly blew through trees thanks to the winter season that's coming.

Meanwhile at Storage Hangar 1...

"The target victim has been lost. Blueprints regarding a new project, however, has been found. Scanning...It is confirmed for a new animatronic. Searching for animatronic from blueprints, code name: Kryptic-88… Animatronic found. It has been researched as unfinished and in development. He will join our team and eliminate Scott DJ. Aurora will soon be under our control. Recoding in progress at 12%..."

Forest Watchtower

?

3:10 AM

Things began to become unnatural since the moonlight was soon hiding behind large trees that scrawled across the landscape for miles until it came to an end. I looked around the place and saw something that looked like a pinboard with multiple pictures. I was shocked by the results I had gotten by examining the pictures, as one of them was of my daughter and wife. Then it connected to another, which was Nick and the mayor of Silverback City, Tobias Valentine. The wall stretched on and on when all the lines that pins had made all led to me, right in the middle of the pinboard. Uh-oh! Not only did I just get caught in somebody's bounty, which had an X although all the other pictures didn't since it indicated they were not yet captured, it was part of my Survival on a Business guidebook, and it was a pretty long one:

Business Survival #28:

If you manage to run into somebody's plan to shut you down, get ready because it'll drag into a lot of trouble if you interact with it in the wrong way!

I had made some other businessman agitated and now I was on the top of the list of who he would shut down next. Until I could figure this out, I had to plan out my next move because I know that the anthropomorphic husky monster was still out there, and soon enough he had retrieved my plans. Before I decided to go back to Pizza Planet, I turned off the spotlight. As I went to do so, footsteps grew louder as they stomped like Timberland boots hitting hard on the brown wooden plank steps as they felt old and worn. Soon enough, I heard the lock rattle. I thought it was the monster who had found out where I was, so I grabbed a double-barrel shotgun that was sitting in the corner. The minute I realized there were no shells loaded up, the monster was already breaking down the barricades. Maybe it was working for whoever was after me. I quickly grabbed the shotgun shells on the table and hid under there. The door finally came open, the wooden barricades breaking in the process. "Who'd be stupid enough to break in here?" A mysterious voice called. "Maybe the park ranger trying to take back his tower. It's been a while since then." Another replied. There was somebody dressed in black with leather Timberland boots, just as I thought. Then, the three-clawed metallic feet were back. Uh-oh! The monster AND his leader were back. And I was outnumbered with only a double-barrel shotgun. They had a long conversation that went on for possibly ten minutes:

"So, what do the plans involve?"

"Affirmative. New animatronic by code name: Kryptic-88 originally created by Scott DJ has been discovered."

"Scott DJ's making a new animatronic to power his stupid amusement park, huh? I knew I should not have let him sign the contract because now my ideas are killed."

"Looks can kill, Master Flint. Looks can kill."

"We'll just have to see who makes it out of the ring in one piece then…"

I knew it. The monster has stolen my blueprints and now has a way of competing farther against me. So to make a quick escape, I pointed the shotgun at the light that was turned on. The radio suddenly turned back on. Now I was in trouble. "Scott DJ, we apologize for connection going out of sync. Do you copy?" Nick Forrest had reconnected to me and now he turned on to Mr. Flint. He was the one who was after me and now he knows that my trails aren't completely hidden. "Scott has been here. Wait until he finds out his family is gone. Hahaha…" Mr. Flint then turned to release an evil laugh. While he did this, I pulled the trigger where my finger was on the shotgun and broke the light. All went dark except for the shotgun muzzle when it went off. "What the-?!" Flint was interrupted by his laugh when the light went out. I quickly got up and broke through the wooden door but accidentally went off the railing of the stairway. As I tried to get up, the monster had come down to where I was. The last thing I knew was Mr. Flint would finish me and tell the police it was an accident. "I know what you want. But I can't let you get there." He said in final words…

"Scott DJ! Do you copy? What's your location?" I woke up where my head was laying down on the table. I had a terrible dream and I knew everyone was waiting for me. When the radio cut off, I had fallen asleep after continuous waiting. The monster wasn't at the door so now was my perfect opportunity to leave.

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

Front Entrance Gateway

4:09 AM

The rescue team helicopter finally came soaring through the sky with spotlights in the monster. It was heavily armed and opened fire on the monster until it was no more. I got a call on a radio pack in the office that was for the front entrance gates. It was Nick. "Scott, get home immediately! Your family is in trouble and an anthropomorphic animatronic bear, highly aggressive, is nearby!" Kestrel O-2…

Starlight Hills

Scott's Residence

5:12 AM

When I drove home as quick as I could not long after being pulled over due to driving at high speeds, but it was horrifying. The house was burning down and a grey metallic bear was standing there watching it go down. Nick was there and was in the middle of fighting the animatronic. "Nick! What happened to my family?! A-and my daughter! Where is she?!" I demanded. "I regret to inform you that...they are now in a better place." Nick ducked his head down and took off his police cap for respect. "I'm terribly sorry..." My daughter was dead. What once began as a successful life now has turned into a tragedy. It was no happy thing. And Nick was going to pay for what he'd done. "KestreL O-2…Eliminate him." I pointed dead at Nick Forrest, the man who ruined my life. There was no point in being angry at my creation because Nick tried to stop it, and all he did was make matters worse. "Somebody grab Scott!" I turned around and made a quick dash away from the police who had attempted to chase me down. My mind had turned from making cupcakes and rainbows to complete insanity. I was who I was now and nobody can take me back to the past as with life, there's only going forward. The chase was on! It went from running down the sidewalks across Aurora City when I came to a dead stop near the library. A taxi had stopped sharply at a red light, causing me to ram right in its path. After rolling over the taxi, the police had finally caught me. "Scott DJ, you're under arrest for creation of terrorist weapons. We'll get you somewhere safe…" And by this, they meant the Aurora Mental Facility.

Aurora Mental Facility

5:45 AM

After the long drive of nothing, we made it to the facility which felt like a desert with nothing but a state prison. They unloaded me from the back of the van. The minute they did, I began to break out of their grip and make a run for it. All the guards came running out for me until one of them got ahold of me and threw me into another cell with another who looked like he'd been there for days. "That'll show you to look like a clown, Scott!" One guard called out. This caused a rampage of laughter to break out from everyone else. Just wait until they see who's joking. What they didn't know was I still had a picture of my now lost daughter I hid in my faded trench coat. I still had my worn black fedora although it sometimes got uncomfortable. The guy was sitting in a corner, dressed in white with bandages tying his arms to himself. He turned around and got a glimpse of me. He struggled to get up as he turned around, creepily staring at me. "What're you looking at, creep?" He finally let out. He sounded like he was living his final moments because the voice sounded somewhat faded. I thought up of a comeback since he was the one who was truly the creep. "You look like you haven't eaten or even had water for ten days now! Who's the creep now?" When I said this back, one of the guards outside chuckled a little. He cleared his throat to show he was still serious. The creep in the corner got up and tried to launch towards me, letting out a battle cry. I drop kicked him down to the floor and put one foot on his chest to prevent him from getting up. "Worthless and weak. Don't bring your pathetic face around me ever again. Unless you're too chicken for round 2." The minute I said this, a bang came in from the door outside, the guard yelling "Hey! Shut up in there!" He was right in front of the door which gave me the perfect advantage. I reached out through a square with three bars at the top of a door and grabbed his neck and placed my hand over his mouth. "Hey! W-what a-are you d-doing?!" The guard struggled to catch some air until he went unconscious. As I quickly searched him, I found his walkie talkie and made up a fake lie. "Scott DJ to be released for a mandatory search of contraband." I got a response pretty quickly. "On my way." I found the guy who I just fought and gave him the plan I had in mind. "Since you can go wild, the minute he opens the door, attack him and maybe I'll help you out," I told him. The door opened as a guard was there to escort me. "And I thought you went through this proces-" As the guard was talking, the creep went in and engaged on him. He tried to attack him as I ran out the door. All the other patients viewed me running outside their cells and cheered me on. Through the front entrance, I managed to hijack a black van that was similar to the one I was transported in. This time it was heavily armored. I knew that Kestrel O-2 had a radio I could communicate with him on. I called him up and told him to assist me on the street whilst escaping because I knew they were coming for me. The alarm went off and multiple patients were running out, all hijacking their own vehicles. I rammed the front gates wide open and saw the rest parting ways. Shortly after, Kestrel O-2 was making his way to me. He jumped in from the back of the van like no big surprise. Five police squads were right on my tail, and possibly a helicopter on me. I heard one of the vans assisted me as soon enough, I was their leader. Most of them had miniguns that were equipped as they all did the job. Kestrel O-2 leaped out of the van and jumped onto the enemy vans and intercepted them off the bridge we were crossing on land. Most of the vans went airborne as three other squads of escaped patients had assisted me.

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

Storage Hangar 1

6:17 AM

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises is getting shut down due to my actions but now it'll mean that the Storage Hangar will be a great hideout. As the vans pulled up, I gathered everyone and told them all about my plan. "Everyone, a person in the police force named Nick Forrest is the real villain. He has taken everything away from me and I need somebody to make him pay!" All the patients celebrated after telling them that Silverback City will fall for good. Now was going to be a nightmare beginning. I'd only prefer to be happy if I wanted to, but now nobody can control me. What changes the most is my life not being a tragedy or something that goes back to cupcakes and rainbows. It's the one thing that always settles any problem that comes in my way...revenge.


	5. Chapter 4: Final Haunt

Three years into the future...

"It's truly Scott's fault. He tricked them into thinking I was behind this. Now, I have to fight my own allies…"

24 hours before the incident…

Aurora City

City Hall

2:12 PM

"So...Nick Forrest it is? I suppose that knocking down Aurora Entertainment Enterprises will be the most beneficial thing to do. While it is millions of dollars down the drain, I'm sure people will be wealthy enough to buy any salvaged items at auction." The mayor of Aurora seen the petition to knock down the amusement park that Scott DJ had created before going cold turkey. Everyone was scared to go to the amusement park after hearing about Scott and he was forced to close down the park due to lack of management and false advertising. "After reading all signatures donated to the petition and all reasons stated to this demolition process, the court finds the case in approval. You'll receive a permit in just three short days to knock down the place. And do you promise, Nick Forrest, leader of Special Ops squad of Silverback City, to provide protection at all costs?" The mayor asked. Then, he passed me a piece of paper with an oath that I have to sign. It read:

"_I, Nick Forrest, promise to provide protection, honor, and dignity at this ceremony. I also promise to take advantage of this permit and do the right thing. I understand that failure to comply will result in immediate demotion of the leader of Special Ops squad for Silverback City and may result in legal action, city or federal level. Lethal heavy force may be used if absolutely necessary."_

I signed my signature and shook hands with the mayor. Before I turned to leave back to my scout truck, he mentioned "And don't forget to bring me one of the animatronic parts. I kinda used to like those things and want to research their technology for the Aurora Technical Institute." As I walked down the stairs of the city hall building, I was starting to feel good about myself and my job. No matter what I go through, from wounds to riots, I still love my job. It would really be awful going back to a rag-tag detective where I fight life-sized animatronics with no help, no protection, and basically everything you could imagine. As I stepped inside to my scout truck, I called up the radar to inform them of my current location. "This is Sgt. Forrest parked at City Hall. I'm driving my way down to the donut shop if anyone on break or lunch hour wants to join me for a cup of coffee." I announced. Then, my good friend Jack Labrowitz reply, "Sure thing, sir." I ignited the engine, forcing it to let out a roar of thunder, just how I like it. It wasn't too loud or much of a disturbance to the city, but it did sound a little old compared to its size.

Silverback City

Silverback Donut Shop

2:46 PM

It didn't take long to travel the stretch from Aurora City Hall which goes towards the countryside before heading back into the city breeze of Silverback City. The place was looking better than ever. First, there were the holographic advertisements because it was the year 2032 now and technology has been advanced to a never-ending race for success for businesses. Then, there were tall skyscrapers that were always scrawled around with tall glass windows like how futuristic movies somewhat look. The police scout trucks were always reminiscing around left and right because of what happened. If the city ever fell, I would be the next hero for the wealthy and happy citizens along with the three animatronic X-07 Power Armor suits. At the donut shop with my good friend Jack, we were talking about inviting the entire Special Ops squad to the private airsoft arena we own for combat training. "Scott recorded this voice memo. He wanted you to hear this." Jack gave me a tape recording that Scott was keeping hidden when it got confiscated and sent to the police headquarters. I played the recording: "Nick Forrest, if you're hearing this...you will pay for the loss of my daughter. What did I ever do to you that made you change your mind that I'm a good person? All of those ungrateful citizens who took everything away from me, will feel my despair and witness the fall of Silverback City! You-Hey! What are you doing?! And what's that in your hand?" Apparently, one of the guards saw Scott recording the voice memo. "So...Scott believes he'll take down Silverback City? Ha! In a million years…" I joked. Jack laughed a little from what I said. "You know there was something else that he mentioned." Jack calmed himself down before notifying me that Scott had a plan that in 24 short hours, he would escape once again for "the ultimate plan." Basically, there's a criminal squad, very large since they're made from escaped patients of a mental facility, called the Hellbound Gunners who are rumored to be positioned at a storage hangar at Aurora Entertainment Enterprises. Everyone in the police force fears to stage a full-frontal assault on their territory because I heard when Scott escaped the mental facility about a year ago, he and his buddies stole heavily armored vans that were equipped with miniguns and even a helicopter with missiles. We had multiple defeats from them and the last place we could drive them off to is possibly at an amusement park. It's a pretty dumb idea to do that but what's the case of an evil businessman that just can't let go of the past. The distinct chatter over my walkie talkie radio kept going off, from multiple on a mission. "I heard tomorrow's the airsoft arena training. If you're going, they should know that the Champion has entered the ring." Jack reminded me. I nearly forgot about the training tomorrow. I figured that if I keep things up like this, saving Silverback City from evil, I could be the head of the entire police force!

Silverback City

Special Ops Airsoft Arena

3:01 PM

Before we started the game, we had to make sure that our airsoft guns were calibrated and weren't illegally modified. Again, we have to follow federal laws even if we ARE the law. First, the sheriff, who loved watching us fight in airsoft arenas, gave us a lecture which went on for probably five minutes based on the Rules of Engagement and what kind of game we were playing today. It was a game of elimination. Each soldier had three balloons attached behind their backs. The goal is to pop all three of them with the help of your airsoft guns to confirm elimination. Airsoft weapons are scattered all over the map, including the occasional care package, one per game. Everyone will begin with an AK-47 and swap it out for better guns later in the game. Once we were all ready, we got our airsoft guns reloaded and ready for action. During the first five minutes, it was a complete free-for-all. People were shooting at each other, camping and a whole lot of chaos as I ran my way into a building, eliminating a sniper who was unfortunate to be defeated. I swapped my recently looted MP5 with an M24 and got ready for some action, camping and possibly waiting for a care package that contains armor, backpacks, and guns with better firepower.

Silverback City

Special Ops Airsoft Arena

3:22 PM

As another opponent got eliminated, I took one glimpse into my scope, waiting for my next target who wanted to find me. I put my finger on the trigger of the sniper that would take out about the last balloon of an opponent. Without warning, my first balloon popped suddenly when I turned to see that somebody else had sneaked in for a shot with their own pistol. I jumped from the staircase in the building where I was busy camping and got two shots on the one who tried to stand up to me. I was considered the Airsoft Champion, and now somebody had tried to take that title. As I stepped out to broad daylight with MP5 in hand, I took out one of the opponents I was already after. Now, it was a 1v1 struggle. Two balloons each, one arena, and one champion was all there was left. Just as I mounted my gun right at a concrete wall, my opponent turned around at the sudden sound of one balloon popping. He hit one of my as well, one balloon remaining. I ran in and leaped to perform a backflip and shot my opponent's last balloon, confirming he had taken defeat. The PA announcer came on the intercom that informs the entire arena based on gameplay and announced, "Here is your Airsoft Champion!" The sheriff said. I shot my airsoft gun directly at the sky as a little victory taunt, leaving the sheriff surprised by my trickshot. Everyone congratulated me before wrapping up today's game and boarding the bus back to base. "That was exemplary, everyone!" The sheriff came around giving us annotations. "Later today, you're all invited to join the Terrorist Demolition ceremony where we knock down Aurora Entertainment Enterprises for good. Scott DJ has done some terrible things, leaving us to fix the world we live in." He continued. Who knew that such an insanely-driven person would come back for revenge so many times? Not me.

Silverback City

Silverback City Police Department

4:58 PM

As we boarded off the Special Ops transportation bus, the sheriff invited us into the Kiva where we hold mandatory meetings. "Because all of you aren't chicken to fight off a criminal gang like the Hellbound Gunners, I am planning a full-frontal assault on Storage Hangar 1, the location of Hellbound Gunners HQ at Aurora Entertainment Enterprises. I call it, Operation: Blackout." As I sat in my chair listening to the lengthy presentation go on, a call came in on the radar. "We need Special Ops immediately at Aurora Entertainment Enterprises due to a Code Red - Criminal assault. Uh-oh! Code Red was the highest level of trouble that could take place at any time! Somebody must've trespassed Hellbound Gunners HQ which just ticked them off, setting a chain of events that now leads to Special Ops being called out. "ATTENTION: ALL SPECIAL OPS UNITS, PROCEED TO THE TRANSPORTATION HELICOPTER IMMEDIATELY! CODE RED CONFIRMED! CODE RED CONFIRMED!" The PA intercom announced. We all had to quickly board the helicopter as we were headed to Aurora Entertainment Enterprises not only to knock it down but to finally take out the Hellbound Gunners for good!

Meanwhile at Aurora Mental Facility...

"Nick Forrest...how I hate him. And all of this thinking to myself keeps me running in circles." I said to myself in a corner. I was back at this stupid hole where they just leave people to die. Luckily, two squads of the Hellbound Gunners, the gang I'm the leader of, are on their way to break me out by causing a facility breach. Last time they did this, a few of us got caught in the raid. This time, my good weapons Kestrel O-2 and Nitrous PM56-c are tagging along in case things get out of control. Little does Nick and those stupid animatronic heroes Ray, Tikal, and Mephiles know that Silverback City will fall with just one fake lie…

A red alarm buzz went off, indicating that there were trespassers attempting to break into the facility. It caused a rampage where a guard was asleep and accidentally pressed the button to open the doors of all the cells. The minute they opened, it turned to every man for himself. Patients fighting each other when at the front entrance, a black van rammed in. Sending many flying across the place, soldiers came out with AK-47s. It was the squad who came for me. My two animatronics were out attacking people as they were searching for me. Guards were trying to stop the breach, but when a van rams in and there's a riot from every patient, there's no point in trying to take control. Gunshots and bullets flew and soared all around when the minigun occupier stepped in to finish the job. Guards kept trying to block my way as I grabbed them and did what was best. One of the squads passed me an AK-12 and I stopped all that came in my way. At the front entrance, the helicopter that was there for me had arrived. Somebody must've shot the faulty wiring because soon enough, the place was smoking in flames. Thick clouds of smoke poured out the windows. The helicopter picked me up not long before cops tried shooting down the thing. Luckily, the minigun person finished them off. I got aboard the helicopter and headed straight to Aurora Entertainment Enterprises where the Hellbound Gunners HQ was when a radio call came in on the radar. "Boss, I know you just got back, but Silverback City Special Ops forces are surging into the place for the demolition. We need you here now!" Great. Nick was going to stop me and my plans for revenge once again. This time, they were going to knock down the place but now it was time for a tag-back.

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

Storage Hangar 1

6:23 PM

"Sgt. Forrest, Scott has just escaped again and is now headed to Hellbound Gunners HQ!" The sheriff told me. Scott leads the Hellbound Gunners and made headquarters in the abandoned storage hangar at his amusement park. It was only open the first day before it got shut down. Besides, there was a really cheesy band that performed there once. Anyway, I deployed out of the helicopter and got ready. We all positioned outside the front gates. Multiple squadrons were there as they began shouting orders. "Don't let the helicopter reach the base!" After silence for a few seconds, a progressively beeping noise went off that sounded like a grenade. "Grenade incoming! Move out!" There was a sudden boom on the right of me where a few squads were. A thick puffy cloud of red smoke emerged when the Hellbound Gunners members came in with M4 Carbines. As we opened fire, a helicopter, non-ally, soared over us and began shooting rockets that we were totally unprepared for. It was Scott being transported. He dropped out on a rope ladder before the helicopter got shot down and crashed somewhere on Storage Hangar 2. Scott was wearing all white as mental patient wear, bandages hanging on both arms with a grey rag attached behind his neck and back. The enemies gave up shooting as Scott stepped in to admit something. "I'm not the real villain! Nick is!" Everyone went silent and looked towards me. "He was the one who made the psycho animatronic incident happened." He was so angry that he was happy to admit it. "Lord have mercy…" The sheriff exclaimed as another boom erupted from a grenade somebody else had thrown. "Nick Forrest, YOU are truly under arrest! After all those months, you're the real one that deserves to be taken away." Uh-oh! Scott had made a fake lie and now the only choice I had was to run. Before I had time to react, a soldier from my ex-Special Ops Squad shouted, "RPG incoming!" Everyone ducked out of the way as the rocket hit somewhere near possibly 20 meters away from me. Yet, it was still enough to knock me down on my back. Luckily, my black heavy armor helmet was still equipped with the visor, so I could look like the terrorists. As the other Hellbound Gunners made their way to recover me, mistaking me for an ally, while the rest of the police force retreated. They got close to examine me so I tried my very hardest not to move. "Heavy armor..not..police force!" The guy who had launched the RPG said in shock. He had mistakenly believed that he had shot the wrong soldier. "He's one of ours. Boss is not going to like this!" Another said. Then, I heard Scott DJ call out to the two enemies. "What's the matter? I just got back and I'm still your leader. Do not question my authority!" The two soldiers got up from their kneeling knee and went back inside to base for their mandatory attendance call. Before one of them left, he turned around and said, "I'm sorry, brother. While you fall, another will rise for you." He made this statement in a Russian-like voice before departing back with the others. I slowly got up before they noticed and decided to escape out of Aurora Entertainment Enterprises to start my life as an accidental fugitive…

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

Storage Hangar 1

8:24 PM

As I hid behind a heavily armored black Ford van, I saw a few members talking. I couldn't call the radar because I remember that the Special Ops squad are now after me. I decided to hijack the van and get out of here. I heard that they modified them to have an autopilot mode, where the van could drive itself, and a mobile sentry gun. As I got in carefully and started the van, a lot of members yelled out asking me what I was doing. I sped off out of the storage hangar while ramming my way through the amusement park. As I broke through the front gates that had lots of defense, I dashed off as they finally realized that I was still alive, and the soldier they "accidentally" shot wasn't on their side. "ALL HELLBOUND GUNNERS, SHOOT DOWN THAT STOLEN VEHICLE! HE IS NOT ONE OF OURS," one of the Russian-type voiced guys said in the PA intercom that was once controlled for the entire amusement park but is now used for announcements for the squads. The scouts didn't appear to be on my tail, but that didn't mean I had time to rest. I had to make a run away from Silverback City. When I heard sirens go off, I thought for a hot second that it was the Hellbound Gunners. But it wasn't. It was the Special Ops squad on the search for me. They opened fire as a few soldiers in the back were armed with M16A2s as they shot at the bulletproof windows but little did a single scratch make it. Then, what looked like a metallic wolf with red eyes came charging right towards me. I set the truck to autopilot and went to the back of the van to see what they were shooting at. As I was about to, Ray had barged in from the passenger side of the front driver's side. While he was still climbing inside, I kicked my foot right in his face which made him crumble and crash into the squads. One ran into a powerline while another overturned off-road and into a forest. The last one was still shooting as I got inside the mobile sentry mounted at the top and pulled the trigger. The minigun shot so many bullets that it finished the squad right away. Even the bullets they were originally shooting were ricocheting back to them. The squad car stopped accelerating and ran into a tree on the right side of the road as we were traveling through a forest. Just when I thought it was over, I saw a horde of squads of the Hellbound Gunners. I found a hacking device and shut all the cars down as they were driving in a straight line. As I drove past them, little did they know I was not an ally. Suddenly, the radar began going off. "Soldier 23, do you copy?" I looked around and saw the dashboard that had a number written in large black letters that the full moonlight was reflecting: 23. Uh-oh! I had to make up something quick. Before I knew it, an RPG that I came unprepared for struck the back of the van, causing it to overturn. The minigun dismantled from the top and came rolling off to the roadside. As the rolling van came to a stop, I had to pretend like I was dead since I knew that the Special Ops squad came back with reinforcements. When I saw the sheriff, he took a look inside the van to see if anybody was inside. When he was me, he sighed, "Poor Nick. Never did I know that you were the real villain. We were treating Scott badly all along! Well, until then, we'll be waiting if you wish to face legal actions." Before the sheriff could continue, he was interrupted by distinct gunshots. The Hellbound Gunners had made a return for me and when they found out that the police were back, it was a no-brainer. As the M4 Carbine shots flew through the cold breeze that filled the midnight black sky, it was time to make my own orders. I wasn't going to let a war bring me down to nothing until ashes. Here in chaos from now on, waking up and breaking free is the only story that'll be written.

Meanwhile at Silverback City…

9:02 PM

Before the squad departed, I made sure that their final orders were given. Today was the day Silverback City would fall. A huge grin broke out on my face as I almost broke into an evil laugh but decided to save it for the grand finale. I called the attack helicopters to make sure they were ready. I lit up the flare on the roof of the police station and got ready for a show. The helicopters soon began flying up in the sky when two things began to happen. First, they dropped the rockets on the police station and began shooting at everyone in their way. All the chaos emerged as now Nick Forrest wasn't here to save anybody after tricking them into thinking that he is the villain. I'll secretly make sure they know that Nick is onto this and not me. The skyscrapers began to fall as very large clouds of smoke grew up the sky along with the tall flames. The sky turned orange as the animatronics I had created tagged out and destroyed this city. I was heavily armed with a general-purpose machine gun and heavy armor with a stolen police shield. All the chaos was written and complete. As I made my way to City Hall, I saw Tobias Valentine. "Scott! Thank goodness you're here. Nick is attacking the city! He-" I knocked him down with one strike of my right elbow. Tobias was worthless and too weak to get up and fight. "Scott, but...wait a minute…" I interrupted him with some final words. I pointed my CZ-75 Shadow Semi Automatic Handgun at him and said, "I know you want me dead. But let's see who's really dead now." Without second thoughts, I pulled the trigger. It was official. Silverback City has lost complete control. Now their new emperor was in town. And death to all who questioned my authority or doubted me or worse...tried to join Nick's side. "Look around you, my good people! The Hellbound Gunners are your new emperor as Silverback City...has fallen." I announced before watching the city burn until ashes…

Forest somewhere near Aurora

?

9:24 PM

The stolen van eventually ran out of fuel, meaning it was worthless. I no longer had a way to escape and now the best I could do was take defeat and face court after what the sheriff had said. Maybe it was just a dream and none of this was happening at all. To make a long story short, it was a reality and not something that wasn't just right in my head. As I walked through the forest with an AK-47 only with about three more magazines and my black heavy Special Ops armor with the flashlight attached to my helmet on so I could see in the dark. I found my way around a log cabin where a sign was bolted to a tree that read: Longfellow. As I stepped a bit closer, an old man wearing a black trench coat and had what looked like a Flintlock Rifle. "I'm gonna ask you just this once. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The old man asked. He began stepping closer to me as I knew that I had to make up something. But lying would just get me in more trouble. "Name's Nick Forrest. I'm from the Special Ops squad of Silverback City, or I was until…" As the old man put the rifle down, he introduced himself as well. "They all call me Longfellow because no matter how much time passes, I'm always around. Little do people think that I'm really 63." He continued. "Listen, I really need your help if you can. There's this guy named Scott DJ that-" Before I could say anything else, Longfellow interrupted me. "Scott DJ? Ugh, I remember that guy. Always going around doing bad things. Heard you got blamed for being the real villain all along. Silverback's brainwashed thanks to him. Soon enough, they'll face the real truth." Longfellow actually knew Scott! Maybe I could get him to help me take back Silverback City because I know something bad is going to happen. "Come on, kid. Join me inside and we'll talk. There's a whole lot that you don't know. And some of that may have been because of you…" He said rather grimly. As I stepped inside the log cabin, there was the typical deer head attached to it. Longfellow was inserting shotgun shells into a double-barrel shotgun. "So, what do you know about Scott," I asked. The minute I made the statement, Longfellow rested the shotgun on the table. "Well, I'm afraid that you made a terrible mistake," he replied. He got a picture of what appeared to be a little girl and her mother. "This here was Scott's daughter and his wife. Apparently, by some coincidence, they both left to go somewhere, possibly looking for Scott when some faulty wiring in the house took charge. That's when I know you came. You were tricked into believing that they were both going to a better place. After accidentally informing Scott about this, that's when the chain of events went off to now. You've told somebody the wrong lie, Nick. Now, there's a psychopath on the loose taking control of a city. But it's not too late to save him from the dark," he finished. Uh-oh! It was truly my fault. Scott's daughter and wife were both alive the entire time! How could I deserve to be in a Special Ops squad after pushing somebody over the edge?! It was time for me to find Scott's daughter and wife and bring them back to him. And from the help of Longfellow, I would restore peace for good. While I was daydreaming the great victory, I heard distinct chatter and flashlights from what appeared to be suppressed M4A1 Rifles. "Come with me, they don't know that I have traps," Longfellow ordered. We climbed out the window in the back of the cabin and went to some random tree. Longfellow had something grasped in his hand that looked like a joystick. "Why you need that for?" I asked. "That's because of now, tonight's Fourth of July early!" Longfellow pressed the button which set of explosive mines that he set. The Hellbound Gunners were back! And they tried to run but the flames, unfortunately, caught up. However, they were smart enough to bring reinforcements. I cocked up my AK-47 and took out the last, or at least tried to. Longfellow still had more explosives placed and finished off the rest of those intruders. I gave Longfellow the look you give when you want to look serious. "You're welcome?" He replied without any regrets. And that was the end of the night.

Highway 88, outside of Aurora

11:19 AM

Longfellow asked me to help him load up his truck to where we would travel to where Scott's daughter was, somewhere called Warwick. It was the city next door to Aurora but was further away than Silverback City. As we were driving down the road in an old and rusty red Chevrolet truck, he began asking me a few questions. "So, what's with the robot animals at Silverback? Isn't it unsuitable for the police force," Longfellow asked. "They're actually animatronics that help the citizens when they're are last hope. Scott hacked them once and they turned psycho thanks to him! Apparently, he created his own when he opened an amusement park because if how friendly he used to be before I made him this way. Nobody knows the animatronics' current status, but rumor may just have it that they're still with Scott, terrorizing the world. You know, just being the monster in the closet." I replied. Not only was I "responsible" for betraying the police force but now I had to pay for damaging Ray. I kicked him out of the van, causing him to roll multiple times off the road. I heard that they're repairing him but Silverback City is going to face the truth that Scott made an excuse to torture everyone mentally. We began to drive right past a sign that stated, Welcome to Warwick! and the other side of the statement read Now leaving warwick. Come back soon! We pulled over to a gas station to fill up the tank as I went inside with a 10mm. Pistol hidden just in case. The minute I opened the door, the electronic ringtone bell went off as a group of people dressed in police attire stared at me. I just hoped they would fall for the appearance of my Special Ops wear. The reason I only went inside of the gas station was to go grab us some waters for the trip. While Longfellow was outside filling up the gas tank that was low, I made my way to the cash register when one of the bystanders who were locking eyes at me asked me a question, "You know where Nick Forrest is? The villain of Silverback City? Their version of the boogeyman?" Uh-oh! I guess I wasn't alone. Aurora had heard of the Hellbound Gunners assault and now maybe they were wondering if I was the ringleader of the entire case. "No. I don't know anything about that," I replied. But when I did, he began to have a suspicious look. "Wait a minute…" He began to take a look at my Special Ops armor when he realized where it's from. "This is from Silverback City!" He exclaimed. His attention turned to my armor and back at me. This happened multiple times when he soon figured out I wasn't just somebody around here. "No! It's you! YOU'RE Nick Forrest!" When he announced this, lots of others inside the gas station who were sitting at dining tables for breakfast or something all pulled out 10mm. Pistols, exactly what I had. "Guys, let's just take a moment for a minute to..RUN!" I shouted out as I shot a few rounds at those who were aiming at me. If I was still in the police force, I would definitely be fired because of friendly fire against non-combatant civilians and for breaking the Rules of Engagement: do not shoot first because neither are we at war and we should treat all with dignity and respect. I barged through the glass door as I hurried Longfellow. "Hurry, they know who we are!" I called out. The other people near their trucks figured out that I was around and pulled out Double-Action Revolvers. I guess the only passersby that were here looking for my bounty of $25 million was some motorcycle gang. As I jumped into the truck, Longfellow ignited the engine and sped out without even paying for the fuel he had just filled the tank with. As we drove down the road, Longfellow was loading up the double-barrel shotgun that was lying on the table in his cabin yesterday. "What did you do to deal with the devil?!" He questioned. I didn't have time for a response as I saw the motorcycle gang from the parking lot right behind us, and they weren't happy. They began pulling out Revolvers to shoot the truck, but only so many did damage that they just ricocheted back. "Here, take the shotgun. It's semi-automatic, so make every shot count." Longfellow ordered. I rolled down the window of the front passenger side on the right and mounted the shotgun right behind where the motorcycle gang was coming from. I pulled the trigger, shooting the tires of the motorcycles therefore it would cause a chain of crashes that would push them away. As I aimed and pulled the trigger, it wasn't what I expected. I only shot one of the back riders, and that wasn't enough to stop them. I got back inside the truck after dismounting the shotgun to reload. I grabbed the shotgun shells and began reloading when Longfellow gave me something that looked like a small rectangular object with tape and a red flashing light. "Take this," Longfellow said as if he was in a desperate hurry. "What is it?" I questioned. The minute I heard it was a sticky bomb, I immediately threw the object outside at the front driver. He thought that it was a brick as he didn't stop. Longfellow unexpectedly sped up as the motorcycles blew up. That was the end of trouble, at least for now.

Back in Silverback City…

The city was looking great as it got a new makeover. It was just what it needed. The ruined streets and the slavery was perfect! Now that Nick was gone, everyone would have to listen to me. As the emperor, I planned to build a defense wall made of cinderblocks to prevent anybody from trying to take down our masterpiece. Everyone carried a cinder block over to the wall and implanted it to make sure it stayed. They had to be carrying one to pass areas locked by security, or should I say, Hellbound Gunners. Anybody who refused and failed to comply would be met with heavy lethal force from request of me. See what I made, Nick? The Silverback City police force have been driven out and one of your stupid animatronic creations, Mephiles is useless as we have him imprisoned. Ray and Tikal ran off as we were too much for them to handle alone. If they find you, we'll make sure that they kill you off or even take you here with us. Welcome to reality. It's a long drag from this point on…

Warwick

Cobblestone Suburbs

12:09 PM

"Well, at least we learned not to do anything stupid when a high bounty's on your head. Best to keep your mouth shut is a better way to justify it." Longfellow said, as we pulled through a small but modern and somewhat luxurious neighborhood where Scott's daughter was supposed to be. "I get the point since not every life lesson is good. I guess it would be better if my companion animatronic was here, but we've parted ways after the second time Scott escaped and tried to kill me in his amusement park. After all this time, I never thought I would see her daughter Emily in person. In fact, it's surprising!" I replied back. As we pulled into a garage roadway where the house was, I got a little nervous. "You ready?" Longfellow asked as he loaded a semi-automatic handgun. "Yeah, and-why did you bring that?" I said in surprise. "Relax, kid. We're not gonna hurt them. Gee whiz, almost everyone reacts like that," Longfellow sighed as he stepped out of the truck and went towards the front door. As he knocked, I heard a distinct voice which appeared female. When the door opened, a little girl who appeared to be ten years old answered. "Uh...Hello?" I had no idea how to answer as Scott's wife came to the door. "Oh. What happens to bring you here?" She asked. Longfellow cut in and told her that I was from Silverback City. "Yeah, my name's Nick Forrest, and-" When I announced this, she appeared scared and grabbed a Remington 790. "Woah, put the shotgun down. I'm not a villain, but I need your help." I calmed her down and stepped inside the household. The place was more modern than I expected as I sat down on a barstool at the kitchen counter. "So, you guys want anything to drink?" She asked just to be polite. "We're good," I replied. "Mrs. DJ, I regret to inform you that Scott is still alive, but we need your help. I accidentally didn't know that you were safe somewhere when your old place burnt down due to faulty wiring. I got there at a later time and so did Scott. He went insane after hearing a fake lie that you were gone, and now it's my fault that he's out there taking over complete control of Silverback City and possibly Aurora next. I'm sorry." I slightly ducked my head down when Mrs. DJ said, "I understand. We were packing up to go on our honeymoon when Scott had to get up to an emergency from work, some night guard's partner died outside of one of the main attractions in his amusement park or business, Aurora Entertainment Enterprises. When I smelt a bit of smoke, I got Emily out of her room and we escaped with all our stuff safe and sound. The place was pre-furnished when we first moved in, so it didn't take long to get settled." She continued. As I decided to get up and leave before telling Mrs. DJ a thank you for the information, her daughter Emily tapped me to get my attention. "Mister? There's a big robot who's waiting for you in our garage," she said as she gleefully guided me to their garage. I switched the light on to see something I thought I would never see. "Glad to see you again, friend." It was my companion X-04 animatronic! A long time ago, he was damaged severely in a gunfight against another criminal gang. I guess he parted on his own and was later found by Mrs. DJ and Scott's daughter Emily. He appeared to have moderate armor and was still the same although the light blue paint was somewhat scratched. "Hello! My name is Scout! Isn't is great these good people gave me a place to stay while you were away?" Scout still sounded the same, energetic and connected to the police database. "We must return to Silverback City immediately! Heavy level of hostile sonar has been detected." Scout continued. "I hate to butt in on your conversation, but there's a black Chevrolet van with a white stripe in the middle. Silverback City police force," Longfellow added after a few moments of what felt like silence. I can't believe somebody given me up as the fugitive, and now I had the entire Silverback City police force on me. "Scout, scan the feet square area." I ordered. As Scout did his thing, I grabbed the 10mm. Pistol I had and got ready right at the front door. The minute the sheriff opened the door, he exclaimed, "Wait, don't shoot!" As the rest of the squad entered, two more animatronic allies, Ray and Tikal, followed suit. "Friendly sonar detected. Silverback City Special Ops squad with two X-07 animatronic allies, Ray and Tikal. Uh-oh! Mephiles is not present." Scout announced. "Don't worry. We're not here for you, Nick, but there's something huge going on at Silverback City. You see, Scott took over Silverback City and now his Hellbound Gunners forces are making their way to Aurora! I knew he was up to something after smelling a rat after the lie he made during the gunfight. I never should've doubted you, Nick." Tikal said. I was very shocked to hear Silverback City really was falling, and now we were the mouse caught in the cat's trap. "I heard that there's a weapons factory that Scott has outside of Aurora Entertainment Enterprises. Hellbound Gunners have regrouped to Silverback City. Without that factory, they're useless. Scout and Nick, go check it out for yourselves. We'll give you a ride there." Sgt. Randy of the Special Ops squad told me. "Looks like it's just you and me, friend," Scout added. We got in behind the heavy duty Chevrolet van that some of the squad came in as we drove off to complete the first step of defeating Scott for good.

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

Weapons Factory

2:13 PM

I loaded up my AK-74 as I looked out the window viewing the weapons factory. Big puffs of black smoke emitted from huge pipes mounted at the top of the building as the light blue windows gave out exposure of what Scott was planning. The squad stepped out, loading up their .357 Caliber Magnum Revolvers, our backup weapons. I stepped out as the workers began panicking. "Hey, they're not supposed to be here," one shouted. I pointed my handgun at one of the workers who were Hellbound Gunners with only one hand. "Nick, do not shoot first." Ray reminded me. I just wanted to but I remembered that I was back in the Special Ops squad so the Rules of Engagement were crucial to follow. We ran inside to seize production thanks to the help of an Enforcer. Ray, Tikal, and Scout both ran in as they're all in the Juggernaut rank, the biggest defense in the police force. After a few minutes of gunshots, they stepped out. "We eliminated the whole squad. Hooray!" Scout shouted out. I had to remind myself to update his personality. As I ran in with my AK-74, I looked at some blueprints I found at the control room, where production was in charge. The more I read the blueprints, I realized that Scott was planning on making a dangerous weapon to destroy Aurora: the Death Glyphic Z-02 Power Armor suit. I saw the Power Armor suit right next to the control panel, hanging on a display stand. It appeared to only be a wireframe as designing it would estimatedly be ready soon. I heard some sudden gunshots go off from downstairs where more reinforcements of the Hellbound Gunners had come. I shot down many of them before placing a detonator to the factory's engine. If I set off the detonator, I would make a chain reaction therefore destroying Aurora Entertainment Enterprises and Scott's reliable supply for weapons. We ran outside and started up the van. "This many reinforcements? Come on! Seriously?!" I exclaimed as many vans that were heavily armored were outside and parked. I set off the detonator, which they were totally unprepared for. Many were starting their vans to dash out of there, but it only took them so far that they were lost with the factory. Aurora Entertainment Enterprises lit in the sky with a boom that was possibly visible from Silverback City. We sped out of there and headed to a place that Scott didn't know was close to our original headquarters.

Somewhere near Special Ops HQ…

"One of Scott's henchmen took me prisoner underground to a secret hideout base, somewhat like a cave. The only thing I heard was that they have a weapon called the Death Glyphic Z-02 Power Armor suit and the Z-12 Rocket, a nuclear missile Scott planned to isolate and turn all of the Appalachia into a wasteland of nothing but his world of machines. Silverback City was not ready for this war, neither was I. Right now, I have to break out of this prison cell and defeat NITROUS PM56-c. I can't let him get away…"

Outside of Special Ops HQ…

We heard multiple gunshots and screeches emit from a huge vault door built inside of a mountain. It had the number 97 in large bold letters on it, indicating we were at the right place. "Check your positions," I ordered the Special Ops squad. We all pointed our suppressed M4A1s at the vault door, waiting for something to happen. The vault door sirens went off, meaning that the door was opening. The large vault door creaked inside of the giant hole of the mountain as it finally rolled along to the side. I saw bright green LED lights from the shadows, so it was an animatronic. "Hold fire," I told everyone. The animatronic stepped out into broad daylight, exposing a dark red and black metallic animatronic. Its armor was scratched or damaged. After viewing the figure from the dark, I realized that it was Mephiles! He had been imprisoned for possibly the last couples of days and now we had driven off Scott's army for a while. Now, we could regain access to Special Ops HQ. From there, we could plan our attacks and find out what Scott was planning. As we walked inside the vault, the large computer monitor was still on the wall in front of our control panel. In the right bottom corner of the HQ, there was just a couple of boxes, mostly supplies and weapons. The right corner at the top was a door that led to an Armory, and I knew that Hellbound Gunners are getting their hands on our materials to create a dangerous weapon. "What'll we do if there's just despair and the damage has been inflicted?" Mephiles asked.

"Despair is just another luxury that nobody deserves to have!" I replied.

"Acknowledged, but the mayor. He's...dead." Mephiles added.

"I knew Scott would do that just to gain full control. What else does he have?"

"Other than his Death Glyphic Power Armor suit, he's building a Z-12 Death Glyphic rocket to destroy the Appalachian city we live in. It may be futuristic, but not for long."

"Has he managed to steal any supplies from the Armory?"

"Unsure, but after area scanning, positively a negative."

Perfect. Now all we needed to do was call in all units of the Silverback City police team and get ready. We would soon have full control of the Appalachian state of New York.

Silverback City

0.01%

Hellbound Gunners

99.9%

Silverback City

Hellbound Gunners HQ

"Sir, unconfirmed sources have reported Silverback City police units taking back control of their headquarters, jailbreaking Mephiles to their team. All Hellbound Gunners there are deceased. No survivors have been reported," a soldier came and reported. "..Nick Forrest?" I asked. I couldn't believe they had a HQ for their Special Ops misfits and now they were onto me, but soon enough I could push them a step back. "Send in a Juggernaut to kill them all," I ordered. "But sir, there is heavy defense that almost none of our soldiers can handle. Juggernauts could possibly be-" I interrupted the soldier who was wounded and said back, "I don't care if the Juggernaut dies! All I want is Nick Forrest dead." And that was the end of that. Little did Nick know that in three short days, I would finally destroy New York for all he cares for!

Silverback City

Special Ops HQ, 7:21 PM

2 days before the end…

"Listen, Nick. I know you just got back, but there's a Juggernaut from the Hellbound Gunners on his way to destroy us all. Can you take care of this?" My partner Randy asked me. "You know it! I got 48 hours of payback that I'm just dying to spend!" I replied. So, Scott was thinking he would take out the Special Ops by sending in a single armored soldier? Piece of cake! As the vault door opened, I mounted my M4A1 right outside the entrance. The minute it opened, at first there was blinding daylight. Once it cleared out, a menacing laugh broke out from the Juggernaut, light machine gun in hand. As I began shooting, a few more reinforcements tagged along with me. The Juggernaut had a riot shield in hand as his gun pointed from its muzzle on the side. As he stepped closer to the vault, a loud sniper went off as if it came miles away from us. The noise came twice before the Juggernaut fell. Standing behind him was somebody I thought I would never see again. "...Matthew? Is that you?" I asked. "It's been a while, Nick. What are you waiting for?" He stepped inside of the HQ as I stepped towards him as we both topped a high-five. "I thought you were a goner, Matt! What happened?" I asked him. He then began to tell me a long story about what happened at Aurora Entertainment Enterprises about almost a year ago:

Nearly one year ago…

Aurora Entertainment Enterprises

I woke up in the chair where I was, tied with something that felt like tightrope but wasn't. It was weak enough to be cut, but it was still painful to sit there and be tortured. "Who are you? And why are you doing this?" I demanded. A large figure, heavily armored, walked out of the shadows. He had a light machine gun lying on a table right next to me. "Shut it. I'm just here to make a friend. There's something you might know about Scott's family. So, where are they?" He asked while staring at me in the face. As I turned away, he would get agitated until he couldn't deal with my disobedience and grab the light machine gun. "I don't know, and get out of my face, drunk dirtbag. When's the last time you failed at making a 'friend?'"

I wish I hadn't made that statement as the mysterious figure slapped me severely across the face, knocking me down defenselessly. I suddenly felt a pocket knife out in the open. I acted like I didn't notice as the guy said, "Worthless. Why do these people never give a challenge? No wonder Scott's my good friend…" The pocket knife was open somehow as I used it to cut my hands free. I slowly got up to secretly attack Scott's friend. He was in the middle of attaching a suppressor to his LGM which I thought would be impossible. I put my hand over his mouth and my arm around his neck to quiet him down. When he stopped trying to stop me, that meant he now passed out. I broke out of the glass view where a huge animatronic was, a red bovine bull that was going on its way. I broke out of there, fog breaking out. I saw a flashlight shine in the dark as I made my way outside mistaking whoever was there for Scott. And that was the end of that…

"So, you were tortured by the Juggernaut, who is Scott's friend?" I asked after hearing that kind of story. "Yes. In fact, he sounded familiar. Almost like Mr. Flint, the guy who made the company contract for Aurora Entertainment Enterprises. Let's check it out." I got up from where I was sitting on a bench and went over to the dead Juggernaut to unmask him. And sure enough, it's Mr. Flint who was the Juggernaut! He's the last one that I would expect to be a villain, but after hearing Scott's tantrum, he decided to help him out with taking over the world. But that would soon change. The radar soon began beeping, indicating that a new hideout of the Hellbound Gunners with a crucial ally has been found...in Warwick! Uh-oh! "Calling in all Special Ops units, tonight we will plan a strike on a Hellbound Gunners hideout in Warwick. Transport Scott's daughter and wife safely out of Warwick before they realize they're here. Soon enough, Scott will deeply regret all he did on destroying this city.

Warwick

Hellbound Gunners Hideout 1

9:03 PM

As we rode in the back of the pickup truck Longfellow transported us in, I had a somewhat bad feeling about what would happen if Scott saw his daughter again. "We're here now. Get your night vision goggles on, we'll kill the lights." I ordered. After hearing "Yes, sir" from everyone, we hopped out of the truck. I walked around the house to see if there was a fuse box to disable the power with. While I was searching, I heard distinct yelling and screaming. It looks like they're holding hostages. Our AK-74s had suppressors so we wouldn't make too much of a scene. After looking and making a circle around the place, I found the fuse box and shut it off. The rest of the three soldiers geared up and prepared for what was coming next. As the door opened, a Hellbound Gunner stepped out to see what happened as I shot him down. I ran in and saw multiple Hellbound Gunners with rifles in hand. As they tried to shoot back, I shot them down and noticed a hallway of multiple rooms, two on each side. I barged into every door and shot down whoever was attempting to shoot. The first room was full of hostages who tried to shoot back as it was something I regret. The second was the same except the Hellbound Gunners fought back but the hostage was scared out of her life. "Please, don't hurt me!" She cried out. After clearing all the rooms downstairs, we checked the second room. One of them was a hostage with a shotgun that we had to shoot down. Apparently, there was an infant inside the room deeply asleep when we broke in. "Come on, calm the baby down and let's get outta here." I told a soldier. The baby began crying its head off because of the gunshot and no matter what we did, it refused to calm down for some reason. The only reason we came here was to save hostages, not take care of a newborn! The last room was a basement, where two hostages were being held by only one soldier. I took him out without him noticing and freed the hostages. "Thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you." One of them said. "No problem," I replied. "I know that the world needs people like us and right now, we're working on saving New York from the Appalachian wasteland era. Think you can join us, rookie?" They took a minute to think and accepted the invitation. This was the next step to gaining control of Silverback City: clear out the Hellbound Gunners hideouts and recruit rookies that know how to fight. We already cleared out a weapons factory and now we're getting more soldiers. Maybe we would win the fight all along.

Silverback City

3.89%

Hellbound Gunners

95.11%

Silverback City

11:29 PM

Hellbound Gunners HQ

I knew it. Nick and the others took down one of our hideouts in Warwick and saved the hostages. Only a few didn't make it because they somehow stole the guns from the dead Hellbound Gunners but I heard after spying on them, they're building up on their army. Soon enough, I would have to break out some more soldiers out of the Aurora Correctional Facility, one of the worst prisons in the world. I heard that it's full of gang leaders, where one gets put down by a sniper everyday. Soon enough, they'll begin to pick them off one by one. I stepped over to the PA intercom which could be heard by Silverback City and said, "All available Juggernauts, ready up for a raid at Aurora Correctional Facility. Special Ops is returning and you know what we're up against. Questioning my authority is prohibited." As I hung up, I went down over to where the Juggernauts where readying up to give them info on the mission. "Soldiers, this is a jailbreak mission. Help out all gang leaders to grow our army. Friendly fire will not be tolerated, however! Follow Rules of Engagement from your squad leader, and backfire permission at any attacking forces is permitted. Dismissed." As the Juggernauts all hopped into the back of the black Chevrolet truck, I got inside along with them. As we sped off, the snipers that were defending Special Ops HQ began opening fire at us. They purely missed like always as I told the Juggernauts, "Hold your fire. They'll try to fire at us soon once they see that we've got backup." The ride went on as we drove through the country. The mountains between each city felt like a forever drag until it soon ended once the gateway to Aurora was near. We soon passed by the sign that welcomed people to Aurora. Ha, they'll see who they're welcoming right now…

Aurora Correctional Facility

12:05 AM

24 hours before the end…

"This is Special Ops leader, Nick Forrest, pulling up to Aurora Correctional Facility. Hellbound Gunners are inbound, be prepared. Juggernauts in sight," I called out on the radar. Scott was planning to break out gang leaders to join his side in the massive war that was coming earlier than tomorrow. At midnight on the full moon, we would all prepare our defenses for the final showdown with Scott and the Hellbound Gunners. As we all hopped out of the van and ran inside the prison, the guards were all running in every direction preparing. They got back from fighting back on refusing inmates over the 'Lights Out' segment of their schedule. "Glad you're here, Nick. Hellbound Gunners are surging in here. Rumor has it there's a hideout, lightly armored around this place," one of the guards said. A sudden beeping noise emerged from the wall. "Bomb inbound! They're tearing the walls down!" I called out. Once the explosion came out, smoke blocked the visibility we had against the Hellbound Gunners. They soon came marching in with LGMs. Uh-oh! They were all Juggernauts. It was a bad idea to come here. A helicopter, with a heavy machine gun, soared across the sky and laid spotlight on the building. As the fight continued, the prisoners were let loose and began to riot into the police armory. Once the doors couldn't handle all its force, it gave up and let the others start a party. Guns were going off as the only place we were driven off to was the Courtyard. The place soon exploded around the Cell Block as a huge fire emerged from the place. The helicopter ally got closer as the sky was burnt with black thick smoke and tall flames. Just when I thought we were finished, a gang leader ran out from the flames along with a few Juggernauts perishing away. He told us that he was on our side as we got aboard the chopper to return to base. "I guess it's not a great time to finish you here, but the surprise will be waiting at Silverback City along with our new soldiers. Just you wait!" Scott yelled out. We flew away as the black van I travelled in drove away along with the black truck, parting ways. After that, rockets shot from the chopper directly at the Hellbound Gunners hideout around the facility. Scott may have gained control by a little, but we had the higher ground as he was falling.

Silverback City

23.82%

Hellbound Gunners

71.29%

The gang leader that ran out from the flames now joined our side. "So. Have we met before?" I asked him. He remained silent for a few seconds until he replied in a soft but somewhat deep voice of a teenager, "I know Scott's been driving you off. And I want to stop him." The gang leader didn't appear hostile as he continued: "His plans to entertain the world was fake. The only reason I left behind my own self was because of how my mother shut everyone out. Because of that, I started my own life of trying to destroy Scott and his army. Soon enough, he'll begin to see that he's been a bad influence as a father," he added before looking out from the view of the helicopter entrance's window. He was wearing a dark green jumpsuit. "But what do you mean at the last part of being a 'bad influence?' Does that mean-" The victim interrupted me. "Yes. I'm his son. Wyatt DJ."

Special Ops HQ

16 hours before the end…

Last night, we transported Mrs. DJ and her daughter Emily out of Warwick as it was growing too dangerous for them to be there alone with the Hellbound Gunners spreading out. Mrs. DJ was very emotional to reunite with Wyatt after three years of being isolated. Now, they all prepared to join the fight. Not to mention, Emily would be staying safe inside the Special Ops HQ, and I know that she's really smart since I heard she has an IQ of 129. Pretty surprising for a girl her age. "So, my father's taking over the world by launching a nuclear bomb on New York? What has he gotten himself into?" Wyatt asked. "Well, he was an old friend of mine." I added. "Always thinking of new ideas. I even helped him make the animatronics function properly." Scout was out dealing with more Hellbound Gunners in hideouts as we were later going to destroy a power plant, the source of how Scott is building his Death Glyphic weapons. "We've got a few hours before the war begins, all of you can take a rest while I go destroy a power plant with Ray, Tikal, and Mephiles." I told everyone. Ray, Tikal, and Mephiles just got finished with their new paint job, a dark grey color with red stripes around it. We drove off in the black van secretly into Warwick. The front gate security stopped us there. We just disguised ourselves with Juggernaut armor to make sure they were fooled. "Returning from making Special Ops retreat. Here in the back is my animatronic companions. All allies. A victory will rise between us, brother," I told security. "A victory will rise between us, brother." The security guard said in the Russian-like voice again. I remembered that he was the one who shot me with the RPG on "accident" without realizing it. We drove out to the power plant where many workers were there. We made our way through, looking normal like a regular Juggernaut from a mission. "Alright, Mephiles. You got the bombs?" I asked him. "Sure thing, boss," he replied. I planted the bomb right on the furnace of the factory. As we quickly left, slaves were carrying cinder blocks to a wall. Luckily, the factory was near the wall, so we could knock it down and take out the defenses there. I took out the detonator outside in plain sight when one of the Hellbound Gunners asked, "Hey, what's that in your hand?" Before they took a step, I opened fire with my LGM stolen from the last Juggernaut. Soon, they began to think that I was betraying them. "All Hellbound Gunners, he's betraying us! Shoot him down!" One of the soldiers called out. As we got in the van and drove out of there, I set off the detonator and the power plant went off with a boom, destroying the last of the Hellbound Gunners hideouts. It was the final one and now all we can do is wait.

Hellbound Gunners HQ  
14 hours before the end…

"Boss? All hideouts of the Hellbound Gunners have been wiped out due to an explosion that broke out from our source of power from the power plant in Warwick. No survivors reported, all soldiers are dead. Unconfirmed sources confirmed a Juggernaut has switched sides with Special Ops. Reports claim Nick Forrest is responsible. His X-07 Power Armor animatronics accompanied him during the raid. They were confirmed to falsely dress like us to gain access," a soldier made another report of another incident. How was Nick and the Special Ops doing this? I don't know yet, but we're losing control of Silverback City slowly. What they don't know is the Death Glyphic animatronic, an unstoppable giant and the Death Glyphic nuke is ready to launch at the very tick of midnight on the full moon..

Special Ops HQ

5 hours before the end…

After transporting more hostages from the rest of the Hellbound Gunners hideouts, we were all ready for a fight as shouts and battle cries outside emerged. "Before we go out there, understand that not everyone may make it out. If you go to a better place during the war, know that I thank you for helping us. This world will not be ready for our war. Because justice is a righteous act. But the question of when vengeance takes over when justice falls is a question we'll sort out later," I lectured to everyone sitting on a bench, stretching a leg. "Alright, let's go everyone. Silverback isn't gonna save itself!" As I shouted this out, multiple battle cries let out from everyone as they were ready for a fight. What Scott's army didn't know was the entire police force of Aurora and Warwick were here to help us. The vault door slowly opened as we marched to the front gates of Silverback City, Hellbound Gunners doing the same. Matthew stood alongside me. We looked at each other for a quick second and nodded our heads once. "For the fate of Silverback City," I whispered to myself. I instantly let out a battle cry to signal that it was finally time to go in. When we first started shooting, it was a complete battlefield. The snow falling from the sky grew all around although it was only 7:39 PM, we were going in early. Hellbound Gunners fell one by one as they were getting shot back and forth from our troops. One called in a cluster airstrike to flank the Hellbound Gunners. We were getting the advantage. Grenades flew all around which involved throwing them back to each other. The fight went on for long hours, with multiple airstrikes being called in. The only thing left to do was take down Scott..

Hellbound Gunners HQ

2 hours before the end…

I went inside and took out the enemies on the first floor who were pathetic and weak to fight back against our army. We were beginning to gain control.

Silverback City

62.38%

Hellbound Gunners

37.62%

As I traveled my way up the second floor stairs, a grenade with its pin already taken out rolled down the stairs. I was fast enough to take out my riot shield to cover the blast away from me, causing me to collapse down the stairs. I dusted myself off and got up off of my knees. One grenade wouldn't stop me. As I entered the second floor, I slid across and shot down the Hellbound Gunners there. While I was traveling, I heard a loud roar emerge, almost deafening. Uh-oh! Scott had released his Death Glyphic robot, a huge giant that could crush us all! I ran outside of Hellbound Gunners HQ and heard on the PA intercom, "I saved the best ride for last, Nick! You like what you're seeing?" He asked in an excited and energetic evil voice. "Scott, just say you're going to destroy me and stop embarrassing yourself with this amusement park pun. You said you entertain, but kill? That's just false advertising!" I wish I hadn't made this statement as the Death Glyphic Z-02 Animatronic came stomping towards me. Assuming how stupid I was to myself, I ran back somewhere safe to a part of the battlefield. "I don't get it. We were so close to winning!" Matthew called out. After shooting back at the enemy, I had a bright idea go through my head. There was a grappling hook gun in the Special Ops armory. If I could get Matthew to distract the enemy, I could destroy the robot by swinging around it. The gun had plenty of rope, and just enough to take down a giant robot. As I ran towards the Special Ops HQ when the vault door was opening, I told Mrs. DJ and Emily a message they would never forget. "Mrs. DJ, you're the reason Scott has made it this far. Please go to him and bring Emily with you. It's all he wanted, and you're our last hope." When I made the statement, the radar went off from multiple calls from our fighters:

Mephiles: "I am taking severe damage, but enemy squad is down. Research is necessary.

Scout: "I am taking damage, friend."  
Ray: "Whatever you're doing, Nick, make it quick! They're closing in!"  
I went to the armory to grab the grappling hook gun. I ran back outside along with Mrs. DJ and Emily and pointed them to where Hellbound Gunners HQ was. I sent Scout to defend them. I grappled into the sky as the Death Glyphic robot looked directly at me as I grappled and swung around its legs like Spider-Man. After multiple circles, three soldiers shot an RPG from all directions at it. It began to fall as it destroyed another defended area locked by Hellbound Gunners. Bullets kept going through the air as I got shot in the chest all of a sudden by another. Luckily, my heavy Special Ops armor protected me although it nearly wounded me. Who knew if Scott would give up after seeing something he thought would be impossible.

Hellbound Gunners HQ

Right before the end…

I shot down another member of the Aurora police force as I announced, "Nick...I'm glad you attended the party. The last thing I need to do is finish you…" Right before I pressed the button to launch the nuke to create the end, I heard a female voice that sounded so familiar that it would kill me to find out it was fake. "Scott, please stop! It's me!" As I turned around, it felt like my heart stopped. Standing there was my daughter Emily and my wife Brigitte DJ. I took sudden deep breaths as tears began rolling down my face. I ran towards them to give them a big hug, crying my eyes out. It was so long that I saw Emily's precious face. And she was alive all along! The entire war was for nothing. All the places in the world somehow brought me here fighting my friend over an accidental lie. "But, how did.." I looked over Emily's shoulder to see Nick's animatronic Scout right behind me. I shot him in the head as he leaned back and fell to the ground. "Why would you do that?!" Brigitte demanded from me. "You're still with me. But Nick and I have unfinished business…"

Five minutes later...

As I went upstairs, Scott was there but Scout was shot. I couldn't believe it. Scott wasn't completely happy because he wanted revenge from pulling him away from his family all along. "You!" He shouted. As he pulled out a Semi-Automatic Pistol, and I took out mine, we both pointed directly at each other. "Fine, I surrender!" Scott had announced out loud where everyone went silent. "Lord h-have m-mercy!" Scout tried to add but his damage was so bad that he was breaking down. "I'm sorry for not believing you! I'm the real villain all along, and it's my fault that a big city is ruined thanks to me. I don't belong to the world…" As he made the statement, he took a few steps backwards to the very edge of the building. "Scott, don't!" I called out. He took a few moments to think and he stepped away. "Fine…" Suddenly, a huge smile emerged from his face as he shot me in the chest again. "You...idiot." I told him. "Hahaha...How's it feel to be the villain of every superhero story?" He pointed his gun right at me when Scout got up and kicked Scott nearly off the building. He was holding on with only one hand as I stepped up to him and said, "Planned any shows, sad clown? Hopefully not." He smiled at me and said, "Just because you finally saved the day by killing me doesn't make Brigitte or Emily happy." When Scott said this, Brigitte said, "Actually it does." She stepped up to Scott alongside with me. "Care to do the honors?" I passed the pistol to her as she had no regrets on getting rid of a clown from her life. It was now all over. But when were just celebrating, the rocket flew up. Luckily, more RPGS shot it out of the sky as it disappeared with possibly a sonic boom. After moments of silence, celebration broke out. It was finally the end. "We just defeated our enemies! High five, friend." Scout said. But when he raised his hand up, he suddenly fell to the ground. "Nick, we did it! Scott's dead-Oh…" Matthew and the rest of the Special Ops squad along with Ray, Tikal and Mephiles were all gathered on the large tall building, only two stories high. "I'm hurt, friend. I don't want to go." Scout sadly said as his frontal screen that displayed a smiling face turned blue to a sad face. I quietly said, "More than enough was given from you. You're a true soldier of the Special Ops squad. Most important of all...you'll always be my favorite." I said as a single tear rolled down my right cheek. "Thank you, fri-" Before Scout could make his final words, he shut down as his left arm fell during movement. I got up from my one knee to make a statement…


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Scott has made lots of damage to the city. We need to fix the world that we're living in because it was never ready or made for this war. His death is remembered but reasonable. An evil human being truly never deserves to make way for his army. All Hellbound Gunners have retreated but we'll find them. Since one soldier fell, we're now rising for him," I said. After the announcement, everyone celebrated as helicopters shone spotlights all around the flames and midnight sky of war.

Special Ops HQ

As we all settled down after a great victory, I told everyone, "All right, the war is over. You can all go home and relax and spend time with family and friends. There's no need for this rag-tag resistance anymore." Matthew added, "Wait, there's still a lot to do. Special Ops isn't done yet because this is just the beginning." I agreed with him and decided to step out to the sun rising in the horizon where Ray, Tikal, and Mephiles were. "So, you're all parting from us, too?" I asked them. "Departure with all three of us is necessary. After reviewing results from research, it's claimed approved that the world needs us." Mephiles replied.

"Haha! I couldn't ask for a better team than this!" I said before giving Mephiles a big hug before saying goodbye to the rest of the animatronics. As the all sprinted off together, I felt like it was time to do the right thing and head home. The helicopters and police forces were still outside trying to figure out what to do with the animatronics that got destroyed. That's right, Scott's toys were destroyed along with him. The zero point was now in affect. Soon, I had a new mission to do with the world and help Silverback City off its single leg. It's code name: Blackout 627…

Meanwhile…

"Is it ready?" One of them asked. "Not yet, but we'll keep trying if it works." Another replied. Soon enough, the animatronic soon turned on. "Is this robot to under your command?" It asked. Scott's son soon stepped in. "Yes, but you're to be under my command. Don't listen to their authority, because they have no idea how to handle you. Now, NITROUS PM56-C2, do you know your mission, to search and eliminate Nick Forrest and the Special Ops team?" Wyatt asked. As the other members stepped away into the shadows, a deep robotic voice filled the silence as it raised its head, exposing bright red LED lights with quadruple-recon vision. "...I do."


End file.
